Home Sweet Home
by pennylanex3
Summary: After a summer spent fetching coffee for hot shot FBI agents, Veronica is finally home to enjoy the rest of her summer and start fresh as a sophomore at Hearst. Will the pain from her past years follow her into the next or is LoVe and happiness in the air
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Veronica Mars. I have Rob Thomas to thank for my obsession.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Veronica Mars fan fic. My best friend suggested I rent the show on DVD from Netflix about three months ago and I became utterly obsessed. I love to write but this is the first thing I've ever posted. As of right now, I don't really know where the story is going but I am a big fan of Keith and Veronica's father/daughter relationship, LoVe and MaDi [but I will not close off my mind to other pairings As for friendships, I will include a lot of Wallace, Mac and Weevil. I really appreciate comments/criticism/advice especially from all the other authors on this site. Enjoy!

**Dedication:** To all the amazing authors of the Veronica Mars fan fictions on this site. You inspired me to write this.

* * *

**It's been three months since I've been in this airport. Three months since I ran for dear life to a place where I was no longer _Veronica Mars_, Sheriff Keith Mars' daughter, pixie blonde super-sleuth, or whatever derogatory name I was being called this week. I was ready to make a new identity for myself but that proved to easier said than done. At the FBI, I wasn't a super-sleuth but a coffee fetcher. I didn't help people find the answers to their loved ones dirty secrets but rather washed dirty laundry. I wanted nothing more to be back home. I never would have guessed that when I got back to Neptune, I wouldn't have changed.. but everyone else would.**

_I'm finally home._ she thought as she gazed around the airport and took in the smell of the Pacific Ocean which radiated from the newly tanned skin of vacationers heading home. Veronica stood outside Gate 16A, waiting for one of several familiar faces to run up and give her a hug. She waited for about 15 minutes, which in Veronica's world, seemed like way too long to wait.

_They couldn't have forgotten. _Veronica thought to herself. Her dad called about 25 times before she left Virginia to confirm her departure and arrival times and Wallace and Mac planned on meeting her at the gate.

_Something must be up. _Veronica worried.

_Maybe Dad had a case that needed immediate attention. Okay, Dad.. forgiven, for now. Wallace did just get back from Africa and Alicia had been bugging him to spend more time at home before he went back to school. Okay, Wallace.. forgiven, for now. Mac did enroll in extra classes over the summer, which meant this was finals week. Okay, Mac.. forgiven, for now. _She reached into her pocket for her cell phone and expected her inbox to be filled with tons of excuses and I'm sorrys.

_No messages. Wow. Welcome home Veronica._

* * *

Grabbing her purse and laptop case, Veronica headed through the airport toward baggage claim. After missing her suitcase twice, too preoccupied with annoyance at her so called father and friends, she scooped up her bags and headed to the nearest bench.

_I'll give them another 10 minutes then I'm calling a cab. _She thought, angrily.

"Veronica?" She heard a familiar face call. Veronica looked up only to see her ex-boyfriend, Stosh Piznarski.

"Piz, hi. I didn't know you were flying back from New York so soon," Veronica stood up and gave him a hug.

_Awkward_. She thought to herself. After their rather embarrassing online video last spring and the Logan brawl fest 07, Piz couldn't keep his feelings to himself. He told Veronica that being with her was just too hard and gave the excuse that they were planning on being in two different locations during the summer but she knew it was a lie. Veronica didn't blame him, after the look she gave Logan after he put Gorija in his place, she would have broke up with her too.

"When did you get back?" Piz inquired politely.

"About an hour ago. My dad, Wallace and Mac were supposed to meet me here," she looked around the airport, "I guess something came up."

"Oh, that sucks. Well, Wallace dropped my car off in the airport parking lot last week if you want me to give you a ride home. I'm heading that way anyway," Piz offered.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot Piz," She grabbed her bags and followed her ex to his car.

_I wish I wouldn't have screwed things up so bad with Piz. _Veronica thought to herself. _He's a great friend._

**

* * *

**

Veronica and Piz spent the car ride talking about their summer. Piz told Veronica about the radio scene in NYC and went on for about 10 minutes about how he ran into Jennifer Garner at Starbucks and she told him to go ahead of her. Instead of boring Piz with her errand running internship, Veronica rehashed her coffee fetching summer by telling Piz about the huge case the F.B.I. had been working on involving several top government agents. After about a half an hour in the car, Piz finally pulled up to Veronica's apartment complex.

"We should do this again sometime," Veronica offered.

_The least I can do to repay him is go for some coffee. I mean, if I were him, I would have walked right past me. _She thought.

"Definitely," Piz agreed. "Need help with those bags?"

"Nope. I got 'em." Veronica said as she walked toward the trunk, grabbed her bags and walked toward the drivers window.

"Thanks again for the ride Piz. It means a lot to me," Veronica said as she walked toward the stairs.

"Hey Veronica," Piz called. "I really hope you and Logan find someway to make up. I mean, I didn't dig that the guy beat my face in but he really cares about you and I want you to be happy." He rolled the window up as he drove away.

_Wow. I wasn't expecting to hear that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Veronica Mars. I have Rob Thomas to thank for my obsession.

**Author's Note:** After reading the reviews from last chapter, I definitely wanted to get another chapter out as soon as possible. This chapter is a little different, a lot more background information and less in Veronica's head (which I want to add more of next chapter) I appreciate all the reviews!

**Dedication:** To all the people who reviewed my story. You made me want to keep writing.

* * *

Veronica struggled up the stairs with her suitcases, wishing she would have been less stubborn and accepted Piz's offer to help.

_Finally. _she exhaled as she arrived at her door. After rummaging through her purse for a few seconds, Veronica found the key to the apartment. Slowly, she unlocked the door, hoping that maybe, just maybe, her Dad was too busy cleaning the house and making her a special welcome home lunch to notice she had landed over an hour ago. Instead, she opened the door to find Backup asleep on the couch and a note waiting for her on the counter.

"Veronica, I'm so sorry I couldn't meet you at the airport. Something important came up. I'll give you the money you used to pay for the cab fare when I get home. Lasagna in the fridge and a waffle sundae in the freezer for lunch, eat up. Love, Dad."

_At least he left food. _Veronica headed towards the fridge. _Airplane food and Veronica Mars do not make a good combination. _

**

* * *

**

After inhaling her first home cooked meal alone, Veronica moved her suitcases into room. Instead of unpacking, she flopped onto her bed and looked around. Everything was exactly where she had left it, not a surprise. She flopped onto her bed and noticed the four frames sitting on the shelf above her head.

_Haven't seen these in a while. _Veronica had chosen the pictures the summer before she started Hearst to remind her of the few good times she had in high school. The first picture was Logan, Lilly, Duncan and Veronica at the Kane house just before Lilly's last homecoming. The picture sat immortalized in a unicorn shaped frame that Lilly gave her as a joke about a week before she died.

_God I miss them. _It had been more than three years since Veronica had lost Lilly and almost a year since Duncan had to flee the country. Sometimes she had dreams of them but as much as she missed the old times, Veronica knew that she wouldn't be the person she was if she hadn't lost her best friend and first love.

Sitting directly next to the unicorn frame sat a picture that Keith had taken of Weevil, Mac, Veronica, Wallace and Logan right before graduation. Veronica missed her friends. She looked down at her phone.

_It's been three hours since I landed. Come on people. You better have good excuses. _

Veronica pulled down the last two frames from the shelf and laid them on her lap. The two photos that showed her and Logan happy had been taken during their summer. together before Hearst, before the break-ups, before the heartache. After the fight between Logan and Gory, her relationship had moved from practically non-existent to friends. They kept in touch over e-mail and the occasional web-cam chat. And although Veronica still had feelings for Logan, she kept the walls up around her heart, knowing he would have to do a lot more than update her on the happenings in Neptune to break them down.

**

* * *

**

Veronica finally got fed up with waiting and decided to unpack her suitcases. Just as she reached for the first of many bags, her phone began to ring.

_"_Hello?" Veronica answered.

"Hey Veronica! It's Parker! Are you home from your badass FBI internship yet?" Parker inquired excitedly. Although Parker had originally blamed Veronica for her break-up with Logan, she came around, e-mailing Veronica a lengthy apology which Veronica had happily accepted, knowing that good friends weren't easy to come by.

_"_Hi Parker! Yeah, I got back about.." She looked down at her watch. " four hours ago. I was supposed to meet my Dad, Wallace and Mac at the airport but they were all a no-show. Any idea where Mac could be?"

"Hmm. No clue. Sorry. But hey, instead of moping around on your first day at home, come get coffee with me!" Parker insisted. "I found this amazing place over the summer called Java.."

"…the Hut." Veronica interrupted. "Actually, I used to work there two summers ago."

"Really? Great! We can for sure get good service then. Well, I'm going to change and so I'll pick you up in..20 minutes?" Parker asked.

"Sure. I should probably change too. I've been lounging around in my pajamas ever since I got home." Veronica admitted.

_"_Okay well, wear something cute! Last time I was there, a group of totally hot guys was only a table away!" Parker encouraged. Veronica laughed at her friend.

"Darn! My widdle cute bunny suit is at the dry cleaner still," Veronica joked. "But I'll try to make due. Bye Parker. See you soon"

"Oh Veronica. Bye then!" Veronica hung up the phone and walked over to her closet. She pulled out an outfit that would be Parker approved, threw it on and headed to the kitchen. She picked up the note from her dad, flipped it over and wrote.

"Hey Dad. Sorry I missed you at the airport today. I got home at about 2 o'clock but Parker asked me to go out for coffee (It's 6:32 now) so I'll be back later. Thanks for the lasagna and sundae. Love, Veronica."

Exactly 20 minutes later, just as Parker said, there was a knock at the door. Veronica grabbed her purse and headed toward the door.

"VERONICA!" Parker yelped, grabbing her in a bear hug.

"Hey Parker!" Veronica embraced the hug. For the first time in the five hours since she landed, she finally felt at home.

"Ready to go?" Parker asked.

"Yes ma'am," Veronica said as she saluted Parker.

"Good, let's hit it!" Parker said excitedly as the two headed for the car.

**

* * *

**

Parker blasted Soulija Boy as she drove 90 miles an hour down Main Street toward Veronica's former place of employment. Lucky for Parker, Veronica was used to speedy drivers, named Logan and Mac, who didn't obey the laws of traffic. After a 20 minute ride filled with the tales of ex-boyfriends and slutty high school girls in Denver, Parker pulled into the surprisingly empty parking lot.

"The parking lot is really empty," Veronica noted as she got out of the car. "It's always crowded at the hut. But then again, quality hasn't been their strongest point since I left."

"Oh yes Veronica." Parker laughed, clicking the alarm as they walked toward the building. "You must have been the barista extraordinaire."

"Barista? Pshh." Veronica corrected. "I could do that in my sleep. Now hosting, that was my specialty. Table for two, you ask? No problem for Veronica Mars." Parker laughed. The two girls walked inside the building and headed down the stairs.

"Is it closed?" Veronica asked as she noticed the eeriness of a coffee house that was completely empty at 7 o'clock.

"I don't think so?" Parker looked around. "Hellooo?!" Just then, Veronica heard footsteps coming from around the corner.

"Anyone here?" Veronica said, looking over to Parker. "I think they're clo.."

All of a sudden, a loud roar came from the corner of the hut.

"SURPRISE!!" yelled several voices, throwing confetti in her face. Standing in front of Veronica was her Dad, Alicia, Wallace, Mac, Weevil, Dick, Piz and Logan. She tried to keep a stern, annoyed face but tears began to fall from her eyes.

She finally smiled and thought. _You're a marshmallow Veronica Mars. A twinkie. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N, again: **Next chapter I will give a lot more information about each of the individual characters and dialogue between them and Veronica. But I do have a question. Should I focus on the characters and their relationships or include a mystery? Please PM me with your thoughts :


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars. I have Rob Thomas to thank for my obsession.

**Author's Note:** I really like dialogue and if that hasn't already become apperant in my last two chapters, it really shows in this one. I decided to put off on adding a mystery until I'm done with character development. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Please continue reviewing. It not only motivates me to write but also allows me to improve on my writing.

* * *

Veronica quickly wiped her eyes and headed straight for her Dad, still in his sheriff uniform, who was standing with open arms.

"I missed you so much, Veronica." Keith said, embracing her in a bear hug. "I feel so bad for not being able to pick you up at the airport. I was still going to come meet you but there was a lead in a case we've been working on for the last month. I was just leaving when Piz called, told me he saw you at the airport waiting so I just told him to drop you off at home."

Veronica looked toward Piz who was giving her his usual goofy smile. She mouthed thank you to him.

"I wasn't even able to go home and change out of my uniform and into my party shirt!" Keith exclaimed.

_Thank god. _Veronica thought. After the evidence tampering scandal, Keith lost the sheriff race to Vinnie by a measly 2. Like always, Keith handed the office over to another incompetent sheriff and went back to work at Mars Investigation. In mid-June, he got a surprising visit from the County Commissioner who wanted him to conduct an investigation of the Sheriff's Department participating in illegal drug trafficking. After three weeks of investigation, Keith found that the new sheriff was working closely with the infamous Fitzpatrick family in trafficking drugs from Tijuana. Vinnie was taken out of office immediately and arrested but was released shortly after for providing the names of several Fitzpatrick family members, including Liam and Danny Boyd, who were finally able to be convicted and sent to Chino. The commissioner reassigned Keith as temporary sheriff and there was another special election where he ran unopposed. On July 12, Keith Mars was finally officially reinstated as the Sheriff of Balboa County.

"Oh Dad, didn't I tell you? I burnt the party shirt after Christmas. I told you there would be consequences to not buying me a pony."

"Ha ha. Very funny Veronica. You're joking right?" Keith said worried.

"Of course." Veronica joked. "How do you deal with him?" Veronica asked Alicia, who was standing close to Keith.

"It's not easy but I manage." Alicia smiled at Keith. "Somehow." Veronica laughed. Shortly after Keith had lost the sheriff race, Alicia had called to let Keith know that he had her vote and they got to talking. The two had been dating again ever since.

"It's good to see you two back together. i only want the best for my dad." Veronica said as she reached in for another hug. "I missed you Pop."

"I know but enough already! You have a lot of other people here who missed you too. Go mingle." Keith said. Veronica looked at her friends, who had already begun to talk amongst themselves while waiting for her to finish the hellos with her Dad, except for one. Logan was standing in the corner, drink in hand, looking at Veronica in his usual protector sort of way. For the first time in three months, Veronica and Logan's eyes met and she felt her heart melt.

_Damn those eyes of his. _

**

* * *

**

Wallace was the first to see Veronica finish talking to her dad and swooped right across the room to grab her in a hug.

"Woah. I haven't had a BFF hug in a long time," Veronica said as she embraced her best friend. "They're not as good as I remember."

"What superfly?" Wallace said, surprised. "My hugs rock your world."

"Tru that!" Veronica said in a gangster voice. Wallace laughed.

"So because of that, I'm going to spend the rest of this party pretending I don't know you. So I guess nows the first I'll give you what I brought you back from Africa."

"PRESENT?!" Veronica jumped excitedly. Wallace reached into his pocket and handed her a small piece of wood with several words carved into it.

"It means BFF in Ganda, which is what they spoke where we stayed" Wallace explained. "I thought you'd like that better than the bowl I brought back for my mom."

"Wallace, I love it. But, Ha! Who's the marshmallow now? Huh?" Wallace put his arm around Veronica. "This definitely makes up for your lack of information about this party."

"And spoil all the hard work your dad and my mom put into it? Naw." Wallace smiled as the two looked over at their parents. Whether they'd ever admit it or not, Veronica and Wallace wouldn't mind if their parents ever decided to get married. Veronica Mars and Wallace Fennell, siblings? The world could only hope that Keith and Alicia would put it off, who knows what kind of trouble they'd get in to.

**

* * *

**

After a short recap of his summer, Wallace's gaze slowly moved from Veronica to the table of food on the other side of the room. "You hungry? Need something to drink?"

"No but you go." Veronica said. "You must be hungry from all your surprise hiding and sentiment today."

"Mhmm, the fried chicken my mom made is calling my name!" Wallace said rubbing his stomach. "Find you later?"

Veronica nodded. "I'll be here. I heard it's bad taste to leave your own surprise party."

"Bad taste is right." Veronica heard a familiar voice behind her. "Almost as bad as using paint to photoshop pictures."

"Is that the girl-formally known as Mac, whom I last saw attached at the lips to a boy named Max?" Veronica turned around and grabbed Mac in a hug.

"Ex-boy named Max."

"Ex? Why didn't this end up in any of nineteen thousand emails you sent me this summer."

"Yeah well there are more important things to bog down the servers than the male species," Mac explained. "Especially a member of the male species who chose a life of TA-bribing and fast cash over a quality education at Hearst."

"And?" Veronica nudged.

"And there's a new prospect." Mac smiled.

"Thatta girl." Veronica laughed.

Mac quickly interrupted. "But it's still in the development stages, too early for wide release, way too early."

"Fine, I'll just have to pry for my information." Mac looked uneasily at Veronica. "Or maybe I'll just be a good friend and wait until it's been Mac approved. But you better promise that I get insider information as soon as it's available."

"Promise." Mac laughed. "So, no weirdness between you and Piz or you and Parker? Oh and you and Logan?"

"Way to point out that over half the people here didn't like me three months ago. But no, no weirdness with me and Piz. He's back to being his old self before all the yeah."

Mac nodded. "The yeah. Yeah."

Veronica continued. "Parker is Parker. Happy and bubbly to the point of annoyance but completely loveable."

"Good because we're living together again. I couldn't risk getting stuck with someone as happy and bubbly as Parker without the whole loveable quality." Mac paused. "And that leaves Logan." .

"Oh yes. Logan. Well besides the emails and web chats we had this summer," _And the fact that I still have feelings for him._ "everything's about the same. We're trying to be friends."

"Uh huh. Friends? Right." Mac said as she looked over at Logan keeping a watchful eye on Veronica. "At least your coy about it."

"Funny Mac, very funny." Veronica laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Dick said as he leaned on Veronica's shoulder.

"Dick Casablancas? Is that really you? I can't believe you had time between all the surfing, public drunkenness and babe chasing to make an appearance at my party!!" Veronica said sarcastically.

"Anything for you Ronnie. I even brought the party pig but your daddio made me dump out all the beer. I was like DUDE! There's no party without the party pig!"

"DUDE! At least he let the real party pig stay," Veronica joked as she looked at Mac who was laughing uncomfortably.

"Haha. I don't get it but whatever. At least tu papa didn't find my flask. Irish coffee anyone?" Dick said rather loudly as he raised the flask in the air. Keith walked behind him, grabbing the flask out of his hand.

"Come on dude!" Dick said as he chased after Keith, who was heading to the bathroom to dump out the contents of the flask.

"Keith Mars, two. Dick Casablancas, zero. And some things never change." Veronica joked.

"I should stop him while he's ahead." Mac said, "We'll catch up more ASAP."

"Like for sure! I'll bring the cookie dough and the mall madness!" Veronica said, in her best Valley girl voice. Mac laughed and gave her a thumbs up as she headed toward Dick, who was still arguing with Keith.

* * *

As Mac walked away, Veronica felt her stomach rumble. She headed over toward the table of food which was currently being raided by ex-con, former motorcycle gang leader, all around badass friend, Weevil.

"Mind saving some for the one the party is being thrown for?" Veronica asked.

"For you V, anything." Weevil put down his plate and gave Veronica a hug. "How was that thing you did this summer?"

"My highly competitive, prestigious internship at the FBI? Eh, it was alright." Veronica began to load up her plate with food "What'd you do this summer? Knock off a few liquor stores? Tap some hot babes ?"

"Right, because that's exactly how an ex-con who is still on parole spends his summer. No, didn't your dad tell you?" Weevil asked.

"Tell me what?" Veronica questioned as she headed toward a table. Weevil followed and sat down across from her.

"Your dad rehired me as a receptionist for Mars Investigation. He let me take head on small cases, you know, old guy gets it on with a stripper, I take a picture and the wife gets millions. I've been putting the big stuff aside." Weevil explained.

"Aside for what? Dad's sheriff now. I don't think he has time to be running around chasing bail jumpers." Veronica said.

"For you. Mars Investigation is now run by Veronica Mars, Private Investigator. With help from Eli Navarro."

"Wow. It's just like old times except now I guess I'm expected to pay you for your services in cash instead of covert sexual encounters on the PCH." Veronica joked.

"Come on, V. Do you want to get me fired?!" Weevil whispered.

"By who? Since I technically run Mars Investigations now, I'm the only one who can fire you." Veronica smiled as she took a bite of salad. "And you're a-okay in my book."

"Job security, that's a new one for me." Weevil said as he finished eating his sandwich. "V, would you mind if I take off? I've gotten my time with you and as much as I enjoy listening to Pez go on and on about some white chick actress he met in New York City, I'd much rather be sitting in the car waiting for some high-powered '09er perv to show his face."

"Weevil! I'm touched by the fact that your excuse is work related." Veronica said as she continued eating. "I guess I'll see you in the office tomorrow morning."

"Alright boss." Weevil said as he walked toward the door.

_Boss, I like the sound of that.

* * *

_

Just as Weevil walked away, Piz and Parker made their way toward the table. At first, Veronica didn't see them. She was staring across the room at Logan, who had stirred up a rather heated conversation with Mac and Dick, which she could only assume was about some sort of video game.

"Earth to Mars!" Piz snickered as Parker tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mind if we sit?" Parker asked. Veronica snapped out of her Logan triggered daze.

"Of course not." Veronica pulled out her best damsel in distress voice. "Join me, please. I was getting ever so lonely with only my salad, chicken and mashed potatoes to keep me company." The two laughed as they sat down.

"So, were you surprised?" Piz asked.

"Definitely." Veronica said. "I'm glad it was a surprise party though. Sure beats the 'my friends and family forgot I existed in a matter of three months' theory."

"No one could forget you!" Parker sighed as she looked over at Logan, who still had one eye on Veronica.

_I wish he would stop doing that._

* * *

Veronica spend the rest of the party hanging out and enjoying her friends singing bad karaoke, including the rather unforgettable rendition of Ice, Ice Baby by Dick, and avoiding Logan. After finishing her third coffee, _so I had an inclination for Java the Hut coffee, sue me, _Veronica got up to get a refill. Just as she began to fill her cup with the carafe labeled 'Mocha', she felt someone's arm wrap around her waste and pull her toward the empty room used as VIP during the karaoke nights at the Hut.

"I thought I'd never get a minute with you." the voice said.

_Logan, can't you read the signs. I'm not ready to deal with you in person yet. Let's just save this conversation for next century when I get over you. From now until then, let's communicate via email. We've gotten good at that._

Veronica sat down on the oversized red couch, counting down the minutes until someone would notice she was missing and that Logan was too.

"Everyone else approached me. Come on Logan, don't you know that the party princess doesn't come to her guests, her guests come to her." Veronica joked.

"Princess? Eh? So I guess you didn't lose of your sarcastic charm in Virginia." Logan said, sitting down next to her.

"Nope, the only thing I possibly lost was my mind. But other than that, I'm still the same Veronica Mars, you decide if that's a good thing." Veronica said.

Logan smiled. "It is."

_Stop it Veronica. He slept with Madison Sinclair. I mean you were broken up at the time but he knew how much you hated her. And he beat up your boyfriend and a member of the Russian mafia. You should hate him, cringe in his presence._

Logan reached over to hug Veronica. "I missed you Veronica." She let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her.

_Damn you Logan Echolls. _She thought as another one of the well-constructed walls built around her heart began to crumble. _Damn you._


	4. Chapter 4

D**isclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars. I have Rob Thomas to thank for my obsession.

**Author's Note**: After some advice from my lovely reviewers, I decided to add the beginning of a mystery to this chapter. (I'll continue my A/N at the end of this chapter.

**Dedication**: To wishing4epicluv, jacedes, and vmarslovahhh18, for their continued support. Your reviews mean a lot to me.

* * *

Veronica smiled as she woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes radiating from the kitchen. It had been a long time since she had a home cooked breakfast and an even longer time since she got to share it with her dad. 

"RISE AND SHINE!" Keith yelled as he barged into her room, opened up the blinds and ripped off her blanket on his way back to the kitchen. "IT IS 9AM AND YOU MUST WAKE UP!" Veronica let out a small groan.

"I'm up Dad. I'm up!" Veronica insisted as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, rolled out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

_"_Pancakes, bacon and orange juice my dear." Keith said as she sat down. He placed a plate, filled to the brim, in front of Veronica. Her eyes widened at the amount of food on the plate "You must get your energy up, Eli is going to brief you on the cases that have come into Mars Investigations since you've been gone."

"Sounds like there's a lot?" Veronica inquired as she stuffed pancakes into her mouth.

"Mostly small cases that Eli took care of that just need your stamp of approval and one big case that I'm sure you'll be interested in," Keith said sitting down to join his daughter.

"Really? What is it? Embezzlement? Crime Ring? Drug Traficking?" Veronica hadn't worked on a case since the end of summer so her detective juices were flowing.

"None of the above. Wait until you get to the office. Eli will give you background information and any new leads." Keith said. "I let him do a little background on the case under my watch but now that you're back, the case is all yours."

"I can't believe how much I like hearing that. All mine. ALL MINE." Veronica said in an evil voice.

"Calm down Dr. Evil. This case is big. Bigger than you think so I'm going to be helping you out." Keith said as he got up and put his plate into the sink. "But I have to get going now. There's been a string of robberies at Neptune High and Principal Clemmons has his panties in a bunch. I'll call you when I get a chance." Keith walked over and gave Veronica a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh Principal Clemmons. Tell him I said hello! I'm sure he misses me." Keith laughed as he walked out the door. "See ya later Dad." She said, stuffing down the last of her breakfast. She quickly headed to her room, got dressed, grabbed her laptop and headed straight to the office.

_What could be so big?_ _Is it the Castle? Or maybe its Gory? _Veronica thought as she walked toward her car. _Whatever it is, I'll give it my full attention. No boyfriend and no school equals a lot of time to solve cases.

* * *

_

The door to Mars Investigation was still locked when Veronica finally got to the office. She unlocked the door and flipped on the light. The office stood exactly the same as when she left. Veronica walked behind her old desk, sat down and put her feet up.

"Excuse me miss," a voice said, walking into the office. "That desk belongs to me now. See the nameplate. 'Eli Navarro, Assistant.'"

"Just reminiscing." Veronica smiled as she got out of his chair. "Assistant? Man, that's a step up from my old job . I was just 'Receptionist.' I didn't even have a name. I must be paying you good."

"Damn right you are." Weevil smiled. "Now go get settled in your office. We have a lot to go over today."

"Ah yes. This infamous 'big case' I'm going to be so interested in. Give me five minutes and I'll buzz you in." Veronica teased.

"Buzz? If you had a buzz system, I'd expect to be paid a hell of a lot more," Weevil said as Veronica opened the door to her office. Inside she found a few balloons tied to her chair, which she had assumed was Weevil's attempt at decorating, two potted plants, one from Wallace and Alicia and the other from Mac and Parker, and a small, rectangular box sitting on her desk. Veronica slowly opened the box to find a nameplate and a note.

"Dear Veronica, I thought this would be a good time to tell you again how proud I am of you. Although this PI business now belongs to you, I know you have much brighter things ahead of you. Be careful and remember, school comes first. Love, Dad."

Veronica reached for the nameplate which read Keith Mars and placed it into the bottom drawer of the desk. She carefully inserted the new name, Veronica Mars, P.I. where his had been.

_Veronica Mars, private investigator, at your service. _She thought as she leaned back into her chair, putting her feet on the desk. _This is the life.

* * *

_

Weevil knocked on Veronica's door, snapping her out of the enormous ego trip she was on.

"Can I come in? We have a lot of cases to go over." Weevil said, holding a large pile of case files.

"Sure Weevil, step into my office. Grab a chair, make yourself at home." Veronica said.

"You are already way too used to this boss thing." Veronica smirked. "Okay, I'll give you a run down of the cases that have been all but closed and then we'll talk about the big case." Weevil spent the next hour and a half telling Veronica of the numerous pre-nuptial agreements broken, missing persons found and bail jumpers captured. As Weevil talked, she signed the files which were solved and paid for, so she could give her full attention to the big case.

"You ready for the big case?" Weevil asked, holding only one case file.

"Yes! Give it to me so we can stop calling it 'the big case'" Veronica said anxiously.

"Alright. " he said handing over the file which was labeled Manning.

"Manning?!" Veronica questioned. "What could the Mannings want with us?"

"Not the Mannings, Lizzie Manning. She wants us to prove that Grace is being abused so she can take custody of her and send her parents to jail." Weevil said.

"Tell me more." Veronica said, intrigued.

"About a month ago, I was hanging out in the office and I could hear someone standing in the hallway, poking their head in every time I looked down. Finally, I got annoyed so I went to the door and saw Lizzie Manning standing there so I convinced her to come in." Weevil explained. "Lizzie told me that she moved out when she turned 18 and has been trying ever since to help get Grace out of the house. After losing Meg, Lizzie said that her parents took out all their anger and sadness on Grace, locking her in that closet for days without food and water. She's willing to pay us double the daily rate if we can prove Grace is being abused and a bonus if she gets custody."

As soon as Weevil finished talking, Veronica's mind immediately went to Duncan and Lilly, his daughter.

"So if the Mannings get sent to jail, that means that Duncan could possibly come home?" Veronica thought out loud.

"I was waiting for you to bring up Duncan. Your dad said that if the Mannings are prosecuted, the charges against Duncan will be lessened. He may still have to serve a month or two in jail but a judge will be more likely to push probation and fines than jail time." Weevil said.

Veronica immediately began browsing through the information that Weevil had gathered about the Manning case in the last month. Lizzie had given them several copies of pages from the notebooks Grace was forced to write and photos from the small room that she was put into. Weevil had done background information on both Stewart and Rose Manning, gathered their phone and email records and Grace's school and medical records.

"I can't believe all the information you got Weevil. You're almost as good as me." Weevil rolled his eyes. "Now all you need is a good head tilt and a few flirty smiles and you'll have assistant extraordinaire written all over you."

"Come on V. Who needs a head tilt when you got guns like mine?" Weevil flexed. "Well, I know you want to jump into the case as soon as possible so need me to do anything today?" Weevil asked, picking up the cases that needed to be filed away.

"Set up an appointment for tomorrow with Lizzie Manning and if any cases come in that may take more that a few days, turn them away. I want to focus all my energy on this case." _for Meg .. And Duncan._ Veronica said.

"Okay boss. Make sure to call your dad after you go over the case file. He found some.." Weevil said. Before he could finish his sentence, the phone began to ring. Weevil headed to his desk.

"Mars Investigation. Eli Navarro speaking." Weevil answered. "She was just about to call you. One second Sheriff Mars." He put the phone to his chest. "Veronica, your dad on line one."

_He knows me way too well. _Veronica thought as she reached for the phone.

"Mars Investigation. Veronica Mars, Private Investigator, speaking." She greeted proudly.

"Hello Miss Mars. This is Sheriff Keith Mars. I'd like to have a word with you about the Manning case. If you could please come down to my office as soon as possible." Keith played along with his daughter.

"Absolutely Sheriff. I'll bring the case file as well as all the information my assistant, Mr. Eli Navarro, acquired along with two sandwiches from the deli." Veronica offered.

"Sandwiches? Why Miss Mars, I think bribing the local Sheriff is against the law." Keith said.

"I'm not bribing the local Sheriff, I'm bribing my dad. Double meat, extra cheese?" She asked.

"Double meat, extra cheese. Man love meat. Man love cheese" Keith grunted.

"Don't club yourself to death there, cave man. I'll be over in about 15 minutes. Bye Dad. Love you." Veronica said.

"Bye sweetheart. See you soon." Keith said. Veronica hung up the phone and re-opened the Manning case file. Veronica wanted to carefully look through it before leaving to meet Keith at the office. Since it had been almost two years since she and Duncan had gotten caught by Mr. Manning going through Grace's room, Veronica had all but forgotten about Grace. After losing Meg and Duncan, Veronica wished now more than ever she would have followed up on the case, for Meg. Not only did Veronica hate the fact that the Mannings were the reason Duncan had to leave but she had absolutely no tolerance for child abusers, none.

* * *

Veronica finished studying the case file, cover to cover, before looking up at the clock. 

_CRAP! _She thought as she noticed that an hour had gone by since she promised to meet Keith at his office. Veronica flipped through the phone book for Tiny's Giant Sandwich shop and placed the order for two sandwiches to go. Just when she was about to grab her bag and run out, she heard the outside door to Mars Investigations open.

"Hey Weevs." she heard the familiar voice say. Veronica walked closer to the door to listen in. Standing in front of Weevil's desk was none other than Logan.

_How does he know I'm working here? _Veronica thought to herself.

"If it isn't my favorite 09er. I feel like I've seen you more this past year than I had ever hoped to see you again." Weevil said.

"Gee Wiz, I can feel the love." Logan said. "Hey, is Veronica here?"

"Lemme check." Weevil said, noticing Veronica peeking out the door. "Hey, V! You here?"

"Yeah." Veronica said as she scurried back to her desk.

"Your assisting skills are superb." Logan commented as he walked toward the door to Veronica's office.

"V, I'm going on my lunch break." Weevil said as Logan opened the door. "I'll be back in about an hour."

"There's a lunch special at Taco Town. Don't eat too many!" Logan said as Weevil walked out of the office.

"Logan!" Veronica shunned his snide remark.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard." Logan said, sitting down across from Veronica. "So, how's the PI business treating you?"

"Great," Veronica said doubtfully. "But I know you didn't come all the way down here to ask me how business is going. What's going on Logan?"

"You know me too well Veronica Mars. I just came down here to ask if you wanted to have dinner tonight." Logan paused. "It's just, I haven't seen much of you this summer and I just wanted to catch up, in person."

"Umm.." Veronica hesitated. "Yeah. Sure. Of course. What time?'

"8? I can pick you up here or at home. Whatever." Logan offered.

"At home. I promised my Dad I wouldn't work too hard today. He wants me to enjoy home before we start back to school next week. But speaking of my Dad, I promised I'd meet him for lunch at his office over an hour ago so I better get going." Veronica said, grabbing her laptop and the Manning case file.

"Alright then, I'll let you get going. See you tonight." He said, smiling back at Veronica as he walked out of her office.

_What am I doing?! _She thought as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. The entire way to the sandwich shop, Veronica thought of ways to cancel on Logan. Lead in a case, Dad already made dinner plans, etc. But she couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone and call him.

_I need music to drown out all this thinking!_ Veronica turned on the radio. The song blasting through her speakers was none other than I Hear the Bells, the song that was playing during the infamous speech Logan had gave Veronica the night of the Alterna-Prom. Veronica's mind flooded with memories of the past and instantly, she stopped trying to think of excuses. For the first time, she had finally felt like she could let go of the past and start to work on a future with the boy who always saved her.

* * *

**A/N: **So, Duncan may be back in the picture soon? Don't worry, I am a huge LoVe fan but that doesn't mean he won't try to get Veronica back. Who knows?! I know all of you LoVe shippers are dying out there with the slow pace in the LoVe relationship but I find it unrealistic when they just automatically get back together. I promise a longer chapter next week when I'm finally on spring break. In the mean time, please review this chapter and let me know if you like the mystery or not so I know where to go for next chapter. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars. I have Rob Thomas to thank for my obsession. I also do not own Kanye West, though I love his song Stronger, Ludacris, Eminiem, Nas or any other rappers. 

**Author's Note:** I feel so bad about the lack of updates but last week almost killed me. I had finals which meant 5 papers and a test within a three day period of time. I'm finally home for Spring Break untilMarch 31st, which I so need, which means along with this extra-long update, there will be at least two/three more in the coming week. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**Dedication:** This is pretty random but to Kristen Bell, for keeping my hope alive for a VM movie/tv series. She said in an interview that she'd LOVE to do either one. 

* * *

Veronica walked into the Balboa County Sheriff Department balancing a bag with two sandwiches, two large drinks, the Manning case file and a box of donuts for the deputy sheriffs. She was less than five steps from Keith's office when she began to feel the rather large file slip right out from under her arm. She quickly put down the food and drinks onto the nearest desk.

"Need help?" Veronica heard as she crouched down to retrieve the papers which were scattered all over the floor. 

"Sure," she said. When she looked up, Veronica saw her ex-boyfriend, Deputy Sheriff Leo D'Amato handing her a few of the pages that flew under his desk. Veronica grabbed the folder and leapt up.

"Leo!" She said, wrapping her arms around him. "How are you?"

"Great. Great. Did your Dad tell you?" Leo said, proudly lifting up his hand to show her a wedding band. "I'm a married man."

"He did. I'm so happy for you Leo. Who's the lucky lady?" Veronica was genuinely happy to see that after all the trouble Leo went through last year, he was finally happy.

"Her name is Katherine, Kate. You'll love her. She's a teacher at the school my sister goes to." Leo bragged as he reached for the wedding picture sitting on his desk. He handed it to Veronica. "I wish you could have been at the wedding."

"Leo, she's beautiful. You look pretty handsome yourself." Veronica nudged as Leo smirked. "Trust me, I would have rather been at your wedding than fetching coffee in Virginia, that's for sure." 

"That bad?" Leo asked,

"Not THAT bad but I sure am glad to be back in Neptune." Veronica admitted, placing the picture back on Leo's desk. "Wow, I never thought I'd be saying that." 

"Those for us?" Deputy Sacks interrupted, pointing to the box to donuts.

"Indeed they are Deputy Sacks. You know the rule though." She said, pointing her finger in his face. "Leave at least one jelly or the Sheriff will get VERY angry."

"Speaking of the Sheriff, your dad wants to see you Veronica." Sacks said, taking a donut and heading to his desk. 

"Gotta boogie." Veronica said, grabbing the sandwiches and drinks.

"It was great seeing you Veronica Mars." Leo said. "I hope Neptune bring you the happiness you're looking for."

"Thanks Deputy Leo." Veronica smiled. _I hope it does too._

When Veronica knocked on the door of Keith's office, before he was on the phone when so she plopped herself down onto one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Okay. Call me if anything changes. Thanks Chief Wilkins." Keith hung up the phone.

"I really like what you've done with the place." Veronica said as she pointed to the Sheriff Lamb's large bass fish on the wall and the leather and chrome chair she was sitting on, courtesy of the Van Lowe reign. 

"Says the girl who still has unicorns in her bedroom," Keith pointed out. Veronica rolled her eyes. "Plus, I've been too busy solving crimes in this town to redecorate. Lowest crime rate in three years. Badabing!" 

"Brag, brag, brag." Veronica rolled her eyes. "That's all you people do in this office. Murder solved this. Crime family in jail that." Keith laughed.

"Where's my sandwich woman?" Keith demanded. Veronica handed him the bag and his drink. "Thank you my dear daughter."

"Welcome." Veronica dazedly replied, thumbing through the files on his desk. 'So, Weevil said you had some information about the Manning case for me."

"Yeah." Keith said, his mouth full of food. He put down his sandwich and reached into his desk and handed her a file labeled 'Family Secrets'

"What's this?" Veronica said as she opened the file.

"Remember when Don Lamb arrested you and Duncan for breaking into the Manning house?" Veronica nodded as she bit into her sandwich and continued flipping through the many pages. "I guess he kept tabs on the family since then but never gathered enough information to make an arrest."

"Wow." Veronica said surprised. "When did you find it? And where? "

"It was in Don's lock box. After he died, they could never find the key so it got stored in the back room. Last week, Sacks found the key inside the mouth of Sheila over there when we were going to take her down," Keith said, pointing to the bass on the wall. "But after we found the file, I decided to keep her up there. Guess he never thought anyone would look there."

"Sheila? I won't even try to understand that. Maybe Lamb had a heart after all. Makes me miss him." Keith glared at her. "And then I remember the times he arrested me, insulted my intelligence, kept me in jail for no reason and suddenly, the raw sentiment disappears."

"Exactly." Keith nodded. "So, any big plans tonight?" 

"Actually, yes. Logan asked me to go to dinner with him." Veronica admitted.

"Really? Are you and Logan dating again?"

"Nope. Just friends. Just dinner." Veronica said Before Keith could question her any more, Sacks knocked on the door.

"Keith, the Mayor is on line one. Something about the golf benefit next week," he said. Veronica quickly grabbed her stuff, trying to avoid any further questioning on the subject. 

"Thanks Sacks," Keith said. "You don't have to go Veronica, this won't take long."

"No, no. You have a very important call and I have to head back to the office before I go home to get ready," Veronica said, walking toward the door. "I'll see you later, Pop."

"Be careful tonight Veronica," Keith warned. Veronica wondered if he was hesitant to see Veronica with Logan again. "There's going to be construction on Main Street."

Veronica smiled. "Okay dad. Love you."

* * *

After running a few errands and stopping at the office to drop off the case file and let Weevil off early, Veronica headed home to get ready for her date. It had been months since she went out on a date, let alone a date with Logan, so she was understandably nervous. She was shuffling through her closet when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Veronica answered.

"Sup Veronica?" 

"Hi Wallace. What's going on?"

"You know, chilling with Kanye, picking up females.. the usual." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Kanye and picking up girls? Why do you never call me for these things!" Wallace laughed. "But no really, what are you doing?"

"Nothing at all. Trying to avoid spending another mother/son bonding night at home. Since I got back from Africa, my mom has been pulling the 'You were gone ALL summer' card and I haven't had anything better to do, so besides last night, I spent the last week with her. I need to get out of this house!" Wallace begged.

"Sorry BFF. I'm actually busy." Veronica said.

"Busy? What you got going on?"

"I'm actually having dinner with Logan." She admitted, hesitantly.

"Logan? Really?" Wallace asked.

"Is that a good really or a bad really?"

"Oh no. Definitely a good really." Wallace said.

"Definitely?" Veronica asked, shocked by Wallace's nonchalant attitude on the subject.

"Yeah. Logan's a good guy." 

"When did you and Logan become so chummy?" Veronica wondered out loud.

"Well when you left for Virginia, I still had two weeks in Neptune before leaving for Africa and I ran into him at the beach. Since Piz left for New York as soon as classes ended and Mac was still love shacking it up with Max, I had been spending a lot of quality time with my planes so when he invited me over to play some Halo and order room service, I was of course game. He's a cool guy once you really get to know him." Veronica was surprised at the stamp of approval Logan had just gotten from her BFF. 

"Hmm. Well okay then." Veronica said, kind of speechless, as she looked over at the clock on her desk. "Hate to cut this short but I still have to get in the shower. Reschedule for tomorrow night?"

"For sure." Wallace said. "One thing before you go.. Know how you're feeling?"

"Yeah?'

"Logan's feeling the same way. Trust me." Wallace said, hanging up the phone. 

_What did Wallace mean by that! Well he knows I still have feelings for Logan but does Logan know that? Ugh! Just when I thought I wasn't nervous. Nice one Wallace. _

After a lengthy shower, Veronica ended up staring at her closet again for an outfit to wear, finally deciding on a pair of dark Bermuda jeans, a white halter top with black lace and a pair of kitten heel sandals. She stepped in front of the mirror to assess her choices and began to laugh.

'_Here Veronica,' Lilly said, throwing a shirt at her._

_'What's this?' she asked._

_'I bought it last week and it looks FABULOUS on me so I'm giving it to you. You need more me in your wardrobe.' Veronica giggled._

_'But Lil, I can't take it! You've only had it for a week.'_

_'No, you're taking it and every time you wear it, you'll think of me and remember how sexy and unstoppable you are!' Lilly said, as she danced around the room._ Veronica couldn't help but wonder how her best friend was still making her confident in herself well beyond the grave.

* * *

Veronica sat patiently on the couch, blankly watching an old episode of 'South Park'. She tried her hardest to ignore what Wallace had said as she subconsciously tapped her foot on the floor, waiting for Logan to arrive. Finally, after watching Kenny get killed, yet again, she heard a knock on the door and quickly turned off the television and grabbed her purse.

"Wow." Logan said, looking Veronica up and down, as she opened the door. He was wearing a black polo with a pair of jeans and black flip flops. _He looks GOOD._ Veronica thought to herself.

"Wow what?" Veronica said.

"Just wow." Logan shook his head, attempting to free himself from the daze that Veronica Mars had caused him. "So, you ready to go?"

"Yep," she said, closing the door and following Logan to his car. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, motioning for her to get in.

"Thank you very much," she smiled, a real smile, for the first time in a long time. Logan got into the car and flipped on the radio as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

"So, where we going?" Veronica asked in sing-song. "Chinese? Italian? Burgers? Lobster? Come on Logan!" Logan smirked, ignoring her questioning and turned up the radio, blasting the newest Nas CD. 

"Since when do you listen to rap?" At first, Veronica tried yelling over the song instead, he turned the music up even louder causing the Range Rover to thump down the road. She asked again, louder in fact this time, but quickly got frustrated, turning off the radio and whacking Logan on the arm in one swift motion.

"Hey!" Logan said, rubbing his arm. "That's going to bruise!"

"You didn't answer my questions! Where we going and since when do you listen to rap!" Veronica said, making a fist very close to his arm

"Well it was going to be a surprise but if you're going to continue to abuse me, I'll just tell you." Veronica retreated her fist and Logan continued. "We're going to Little Italy, you know, that restaurant where you ate your own dinner, my dinner and half the takeout lasagna you ordered for your dad."

"A girl eats two and a half meals at a place and suddenly it's okay to re-dine there." Veronica laughed.

"You don't want to go there? Because I mean we can just go pick up corn dogs at the gas station."

"Decisions, Decisions. Well maybe we'll just go with your choice, I mean, since you made the reservations and everything."

"Good choice," Logan said, reaching for the power button on the radio. Veronica swatted his arm down.

"No more rap!" She pleaded. "And rap? Really? That's so un-Logan of you." 

"Well, actually, it's not my CD. I let Dick borrow the Range Rover yesterday and you know Dick, he has to accompany any car ride with the loudest music he can and this month, it's rap."

"Thank god. I thought I was losing you to the dark side. First Wallace and his undying love for everything Nelly and Kanye then Mac's newfound appreciation for Timberland, I don't think I could handle another person!"

"Hold on there," Logan said. "I remember a time when you knew all the words to every Eminem and Ludacris song. And didn't you spend weeks begging your mom, my mom and Celeste to let us go see _8 Mile_?"

"Well.." Veronica tried to think of an excuse. "Can I plead insanity?"

"Uhm, only if you let me plead insanity for the two month overall obsession."

"OVERALLS! I forgot about those!" Veronica snorted. "You were a farmer for Halloween and I swear you didn't change out of those until your 13th birthday."

"So insanity?" 

"And in this insanity, we never bring up the obsession with Eminem and the fact that I own the _8 Mile _DVD and I watch it once in a while."

"Or the fact that my mom got a pillow made out of the overalls which I keep under my bed." Veronica tried her hardest not to snicker. Logan took his hand off the wheel and offered in an handshake. "Agreed?"

"Okay, agreed!" She grabbed his hand, and Veronica felt as spark go up her spine as they shook on it. A huge smile spread across her face and out of the corner of her eye, Veronica could see the same huge smile spread across Logan's.

* * *

When they arrived, Logan and Veronica were quickly seated at a candle lit table tucked away in the corner of the restaurant. The waiter handed them two menus and Veronica couldn't help but laugh as the small redheaded teenager tried to pronounce the specials to the best of his ability.

"I think I'm going to go with the 'Chicken al a.. I think that means tomatoes or mushrooms' special. It sounds like it could be good." Veronica joked.

"Well I'm ordering the 'Cream Bruce Lee' for dessert." Logan laughed.

"I feel so bad for laughing." Veronica sipped her water, trying to stop her giggles. "He can't be older than fifteen and if his red hair says anything, I don't think he's a bit Italian."

"I just think he was nervous." Logan noted.

"Nervous of what?"

"You. He kept stuttering every time you looked up at him from your menu. I think he thinks your pretty!" Logan snickered.

"Shut up. No he doesn't." she said, flicking his hand.

"Here he comes, I'll ask him myself." Logan motioned to the waiter to come to their table.

"Sir, are you ready to order?" the teenager nervously asked.

"Yes but I have a question first. We have a little debate going on, do you have a crush on my date? Think she's pretty hot?" Veronica dug her head deep into her menu. The waiter's face quickly turned from a pale white to a deep red. " Because It's okay if you do. I think she's gorgeous." Veronica lifted her head, biting her bottom lip. Logan noticed she was turning the same red that the waiter was still sporting on his face.

"Okay then. Well enough talk, I'm hungry. I'll have the manicotti, a side salad with the red vinaigrette dressing and can I have two to-go orders of the lasagna." Veronica said to the waiter.

"And I'll have the chicken parmesan, a side salad with ranch dressing and an order of the garlic bread for the table." Logan reached for Veronica's menu and handed them to the waiter. "If you make it quick, maybe she'll give you a kiss."

"You're evil." She glared at him as the teenager ran, knocking into two tables and a chair before finally retreating in the kitchen. Logan continued to laugh but stopped when he noticed the host seating a blond man and a brunette woman at the table behind Veronica.

"What?" Veronica said, noticing Logan's quick change in emotion.

"Uh, nothing." He said, hoping Veronica wouldn't notice the two, who were holding hands across the table.

"No what?" She said, turning around to see what Logan looked uncomfortable about. Sitting at the table behind her, she saw Dick Casablancas and her best friend Mac kissing.

_WHAT IS GOING ON!_ Veronica thought as her eyes widened at Logan who shrugged his shoulders at her. _MAC AND DICK! WHAT!_

* * *

Veronica stared at Logan, to what him felt like an hour, trying to get information out of him.

"You don't know anything?" She prodded

"Not anything more than I already told you. I didn't see much of Dick for the first few weeks of summer then I went to South America for two weeks at the end of June and when I got back, Mac and Dick were hanging out." Logan explained. "I asked him about it after she left and he didn't say much more than they were the only ones who knew still felt pain and sadness over Cassidy and they were trying to heal together."

"Dick said that?" Veronica doubted.

"In less words and with a few dudes in there but yeah. They spent most of the summer hanging out and didn't start dating until a few weeks ago. Mac asked me not to say anything. I think she wanted to tell you herself."

"Wow. Mac said something about a new guy at the party but I never would have guessed in a million years that it was Dick." Veronica said as the waiter placed their salads and the garlic bread on the table.

"Really? I mean I was surprised at first too but it makes sense." Logan admitted, taking a bite of his salad. Veronica gave him a curious look as she ripped a piece of bread from the plate in the center of the table. "Look at us, well besides Duncan, we were really the only people who still were grieving for Lilly after all that time. Being together, that sense of understanding, I think really helped us to get over losing her."

Veronica nodded then looked back at Mac and Dick who were laughing and sharing a strawberry daiquiri, that she was sure Dick spiked. She turned back to Logan and smiled.

"I hope he can heal her as well as you healed me," she said. Logan smiled and placed his hand over Veronica's, which was laying on the table. Veronica exhaled, as a sense of relief, comfort and happiness rushed over her. 

_This is how it should be, always._ Veronica thought.

And for the rest of their dinner, her hand never left his.

* * *

**A/N:** As much as I hate flashbacks, I really wanted to include Lilly somhow and I like how it turned out. I will be concluding the L/V date in the next chapter so all you LoVE shippers, don't fret. I have a few ideas for the Manning case but if anyone as an interesting one, please don't hesistate to tell me. As always, review away! Your comments/concerns motivate me! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars. I have Rob Thomas to thank for my obsession and the CW to hate for cancelling it.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I don't know if I like this chapter. It's kind of short and a lot of fluff but I realized that I like the relationship/friendship side of the show a little better than the mysteries. But I'm not going to abandon the Manning case. I'll be addressing that and maybe another small mystery/dilemma in the next chapter. I live for reviews and would really appreciate any advice for where the story should go. I write this story for all of you so I definitely want to make it the best that I can. In the mean time, enjoy the fluff. It's LoVe-able.

* * *

Veronica and Logan laughed their way through the rest of dinner. She regaled him with stories of spilled coffee in the lap of a top FBI agent, tripping in the lobby and breaking her heel in front of the Secretary of State and living off of Ramen Noodles and Spaghetti O's for three months. He told her about his solo week-long trip to South America, Trina's newest idea for the Aaron Echolls story and his newest endeavor, finding a house.

"You're going to leave the Neptune Grand for good?" Veronica asked as she finished the rest of her dessert.

"I'm thinking I may be getting a little to old to live the life of the spoiled rich kid in the penthouse suite, even though I've gotten really good at it," Logan laughed.

"Logan is growing up so fast," Veronica said, pinching Logan's cheek across the table. Before Logan could protest, the nervous waiter approached the table.

"Excuse me, do you need anything else or are you ready for the check?" he stumbled on his words.

"No, we're ready." Logan said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his credit card. Veronica interjected.

"Logan, no. Dinner was expensive, let me split it with you!" She reached down for her purse but before she could pull out her wallet, Logan had already sent the waiter away without a word.

"Veronica, the typical date ritual would include the guy paying for the meal, which means I pay." The waiter quickly returned with the receipt and their to-go orders in hand, glad to be rid of Logan and his snarky comments for the night.

"Date huh? That's a little presumptuous of you." Veronica smiled.

"You like it." Logan winked. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Veronica slowly grabbed her purse, realizing that to leave the restaurant, they would have to pass by Mac and Dick's table.

"We'll just say hello then make up some excuse that you're Dad hasn't eaten in a week and you have to bring him his lasagna now. It won't be weird unless you and Mac make it weird." he said, noticing her worry.

_It won't be weird. It won't be weird. _Veronica repeated in her head.

"Logan? Hey man. What are you doing here?" Dick said, standing up to greet Logan and avoiding making direct eye contact with Veronica.

"Well Dick, this being a restaurant, Veronica and myself just enjoyed a wonderful dinner now we're on our way out," Logan said as Dick and Mac laughed nervously. Veronica exhaled as Logan put his hand in the small of her back, reminding her that it doesn't have to be weird.

Mac looked at Dick then quickly looked up at Veronica.

"Uh, hey Veronica." She said, worried about her reaction.

"Hey Mac. Dick. Didn't think I'd ever see you two here," Veronica said uneasy.

"The Dickster loves Italian food," Dick said.

"Guess you're still trying to pull off that whole third person thing, huh?" Logan says, patting Dick on the shoulder.

"Dick loves hearing the sound of his own name. So Dick is going to keep doing it until Dick forgets about it."

"Which I hope is soon," Mac says, rolling her eyes. The four stood in an uncomfortable silence staring blankly at the inanimate objects around them.

"Logan, I'm going to use the bathroom before we go," Veronica broke the silence.

"I'll come with you," Mac jumped up. "Gotta fill the girls' going to the bathroom together quota for the month. Be right back." Mac quickly followed Veronica into the bathroom, both taking a seat on the couches inside.

"I was going to.." Mac said.

"If I would have known.." Veronica said at the exact same time.

"What?" The two said loudly, busting out into laughter.

"Me first," Mac said, being the first to stop laughing. "I didn't want to tell you about Dick right away because A. I know you two don't exactly get along and I really don't want to lose you as a friend and B. I wasn't really sure that our relationship was going to work out as well as our friendship had this summer."

"Mac I feel horrible for the way I acted toward Dick at the party. Yes, we've had our differences in the past," _Understatement of the year _"But I completely understand why you two are together. I mean, it's kind of the same reason me and Logan got together junior year. I'm just happy to see you truly happy again."

"Happy? You notice that? Do I look giggling school girl happy or mature adult in a good relationship happy?" Mac said, worried.

"Well, I'd say your one plaid skirt short of a full on 12 year old school girl," Veronica laughed, grabbing her friend in a hug. "Okay, let's go back out there before Logan eats all of your dinner."

"Didn't you two just eat?" Mac questioned as exited the bathroom.

"Have you met Logan?"

"We better hurry." Mac said, rushing toward the table.

* * *

Logan and Dick were sharing a plate of fried calamari when Mac and Veronica arrive back.

"Aren't you two adorable?" Veronica said, putting her hands on Logan's shoulders.

"Dick, are you seeing someone else behind my back?" Mac said, grabbing Dick's fork out of his hand.

"Dick only has eyes for one girl," he said, pulling her onto his lap. "But if you don't give Dick his fork back, he might have to eat your nose." Mac began to giggle feverishly as Dick nibbled at her nose.

"Okay, I might be completely okay with you two dating but please keep the PDA to a minimum, at least until I get used to it." Veronica said.

"Ronnie, you're okay with the Macster and Dick's love connection?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. Sorry for the way I treated you before I left and at the party." Veronica said.

"An apology for Veronica Mars? Dick never thought he'd see the day."

"Neither did Logan," Logan said, looking up at Veronica. She shrugged her shoulders then flicked him on the ear. "Ow. What was that for?"

"That was a Pavlov's theory in action. You will now associate pain with referring to yourself in third person." The three looked up at Veronica, confused. "What? I was bored this summer so I took an online psychology course. Oh yeah, and I got ordained as a minister. I can legally perform wedding ceremonies." Dick winked at Mac which prompted her to hit him over the head.

"Don't get any ideas. I know you like to get married but can we date for more than a month before you hint at it, " Mac joked. Dick smiled and kissed Mac.

"Well, okay then. We better be going." Logan said, noticing they had interrupted their date.

"Yeah. I ordered this food for my dad and I'm sure he's wondering when I'm going to actually bring it home. Mac, call me, we need to hang out before school starts. Dick, I'm sure I'll see you."

"Bye!" Mac and Dick said, as Logan and Veronica headed to the door. When the two reached the parking lot, Logan looked over at Veronica.

"See, it wasn't weird." He said, in an 'I told you so' moment.

"No, not weird at all. Well, until they started making out, then it got a little awkward for my liking." Veronica said, getting into Logan's car.

"Uh yeah. Tell me about it, I live with him." Logan answered after getting into the driver's seat.

"At least you'll have your own place soon," Veronica offered as a condolence.

"Well actually, Dick is probably going to move with me wherever I go. We've gotten so used to living together and if I lived alone, he'd probably spend 98 of his time at my place anyway, so it just makes sense"

"That is true. I kind of want to get my own place soon but I really don't think I could live alone or.."

"I'm sure Dick wouldn't mind if you moved into my room with me," Logan joked.

"Without my Dad. And with school starting next week and the fact that I'm now running Mars Investigations, I don't think I'll have time to start looking for my own place until next summer," Veronica said.

"So you're going to completely ignore my offer?" Logan asked.

"What offer? Oh the idiotic comment you interrupted me with. Yeah, I ignored it."

"I'm actually kind of offended Veronica. " Logan laughed. "Though ignoring people is a specialty of yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Veronica said defensively.

"Nothing. It was a joke." Logan answered, sensing that she may have taken it differently.

"I really don't think it meant nothing. I think it was a jab at the fact that I 'ignored' you before I left for my internship and you're still mad about it."

"Wow, that came out of left field. Yeah, I was mad at you for a while but I thought you knew I was over it after I emailed you." Logan explained.

"No Logan, you forwarded me some chain letter and I took the opportunity to email you. I apologized then and I really don't want to have to apologize again. I though we were friends Logan!" Veronica said, getting heated. "And after the amazing night we had, I really didn't think you'd bring this up! God, friends don't make each other grovel for forgiveness."

"Whoa, Veronica." Logan said, pulling over on the street in front of her complex. "Calm down. Where is this coming from?"

Veronica's eyes widened. "Okay, maybe I still feel bad that I told you that you were out of my life forever or maybe I'm still mad at you for sleeping with Madison and beating up Piz. I don't know Logan. I'm just mad at all of this. I don't want to be friends with you. I actually hate it more than anything."

"Okay." Logan said, staring blankly at the steering wheel.

"I'm not done. I hate being friends with you because I still have feelings for you and I can't stand being around you without wanting to kiss you or hold you. I was mad at you Logan, I never stopped loving you." Logan looked into Veronica's eyes but she quickly broke their eye contact by looking out the window. "And I thought you felt the same way until you started going out with Parker. So I started dating Piz and I thought maybe I could get over you like you got over me with a normal relationship. But how could normal work when I was part of something epic." She said, looking back at him with tears in her eyes . "Spanning years, ruined lives, bloodshed. Epic."

Logan immediately grabbed her, locking Veronica in a kiss. After a few minutes, he let her go, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Veronica, for everything. For Madison, Parker and for making you think there was ever a way for me to get over you." Logan held Veronica in his arms for several minutes before either one of them spoke again.

"Maybe I should go in now," Veronica said, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"And why is that?" Logan asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Because I can see my dad looking through the window at your car. He's either really hungry or being an overprotective dad. I'm thinking the hungry part," Veronica said, reaching into the backseat and grabbing the to-go bag.

"Walk you to the door?" Logan asked, reaching over and opening her door from the inside.

"If you want to risk talking to a hungry Keith Mars, sure. But I think it would be in your best interest to stay in the car." Veronica said.

"Okay but, I'm going to sound like a girl saying this, when can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow and the day after, and the day after." Veronica said, reaching over and kissing him three times. "Okay, bye."

Logan pulled away with the same huge smile that Veronica had on her face as she reached the door.

* * *

"So how was the date?" Keith asked, sitting at the counter when Veronica walked blissfully in the door.

"Date? What date? I just had dinner with a friend." Veronica said, handing the to-go bag to her dad.

"You kiss all your friends like that? Should I be worried about your friendship with Wallace. I wouldn't want to have to deal with a Marcia/Greg situation if Alicia and I ever chose to get married."

"EW, EW, EW no. No! And you were spying. I thought you promised to stop doing that!" Veronica said, grabbing a fork from the drawer and prying into Keith's food.

"Hey! First you make me wait for my lasagna an extra half hour while you make out with your 'friend' then you try to steal food? Nuh uh. Nope." Veronica gave Keith her best pouty face. "I will only share a small portion of my cold, but delicious food if you tell me what's going on with you and Logan."

"I actually have no idea." Veronica reached for another bite only to be stopped by Keith's fork. "Jeez fine. Okay, I told him how I felt and we both apologized for everything that happened last year but I have no idea if were dating or going to just see where things go."

"Are you sure you want to get involved with him again?" Keith asked, taking another bite of his meal.

"I thought I didn't but after tonight, I think I want to see where things go. I'm not going to forget how much he hurt me but Dad, he's Logan. I couldn't see myself being happy with anyone else." Veronica looked down at the lasagna that Keith more than halfway through "Enough girl talk, can I pleaaaseee share? All that making out made me HUNGRY." Keith shook his head and Veronica laughed.

_Remind me never to leave home again._ Veronica thought to herself

* * *

**A/N2:** I had to throw in the epic line, even though it's completely cliché, I had to. I really like the MaDi relationship so expect to see more of that over the upcoming chapters. Please review, even if it's constructive criticism, I like to know your reaction to the story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars. I have Rob Thomas to thank for my obsession and the CW to hate for cancelling it.

**Author's Note:** I haven't updated in way too long and I feel horrible about it. I was planning on updating last week but I got really sick and didn't do much of anything for five straight days, except sleep. So I decided tonight to finish what is a much needed update. There is a lot of development stuff in this chapter but it is necessary. I'm going to work really hard on getting another update out before Monday (as a little present for all my readers that have been so patient with me!) Please read/review.

* * *

After a week of meetings with potential clients at Mars Investigations and hanging out with friends (especially her 'friend', Logan), Veronica started her first day back at Hearst College.

"Sophomores baby! Woo!" Veronica said, offering a high five to Wallace as they walked into the quad of the campus.

"I've been asked by several people to be the one to tell you that you doing that is not cool, at all." Wallace advised as they walked through the quad.

"And who are these people so I can kick some butt," Veronica said, making kung fu motions.

"Stop?" Wallace said, laughing at his best friend.

"K fine but only because you asked so darn nicely. So you ready for the first class of the year?" Veronica asked.

"Hell yeah. Mechanical Engineering 212, Wallace Fennel is about to own your ass," He said, imitating Veronica's kung fu motions.

"Yeah you will!" Veronica patted Wallace on the shoulder.

"Mmhm, So, how are things going with you and Logan?"

"Four minutes." Veronica said.

"Four minutes what? Like the new Madonna song?"

"No. Four minutes of conversation that did not involve Logan. Come on Wallace, you know if I was going to make a Madonna reference it'd be something involving Like A Virgin or Vogue."

Wallace laughed. "Sorry V, I was just wondering."

"Don't worry Wallace, Mac only lasted two minutes yesterday. But I'll tell you the same thing I've been telling everyone. We've hung out almost everyday for the past week but we haven't really talked about what we are or anything."

"You're still okay with that, right?" Wallace asked.

"Yeah. Things are good and it'll be fine until things aren't good, which I don't think is going to happen. It's different this time."

"Good. It better be or else."

"Or else you'll get him with your mean engineering skills? Fly him into the ground with your model airplane?" Veronica joked.

"Jokes the girl who has no major."

"Well.." Veronica stumbled.

"Veronica is speechless?"

"No. I was just.. Okay fine, you got me," Wallace laughed. "But I'll decide on a major and then I'll shove it in your face!"

"Well until then, I'll be honing my fine, and I mean fine.." Wallace said, brushing his shoulder "..mechanical engineering skills. Lunch at 1:30?"

"See you then!" Veronica called to Wallace as he headed toward the Science building and she continued her way through the quad. Suddenly, Veronica felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello beautiful," Logan said, pulling her in..

"Hello kind-of-cute, in the right lighting that is," Veronica laughed pulling herself back from his hold.

"I'm glad you find yourself amusing."

"Hey, someone's got to do it. And where are you heading? I thought you said you didn't have class until 12," Veronica said, looking down at her watch. "And it's still 8:30. I didn't think you knew what 8:30 looked like."

"That is very true. I don't have class until 12 but I have a meeting with an advisor."

"Up early and a meeting? It's like I don't even know who you are anymore." Logan laughed "What's the meeting for?"

"I decided on a major and to formally be admitted into it, you have to meet with an advisor in the department,"

"Is this pick a major day? Wallace just threw it in my face that he has a major and I clearly have no future." Veronica plopped onto a bench.

"You'll be fine. I mean, you liked those criminology classes you took last year," He said, sitting down next to her. "Have you thought about that as a major?"

"Yeah I liked those classes but I don't know. I didn't think I'd have to pick a major so soon. What did you decide on?"

"I decided on Sociology. I actually enjoyed that prison-guard experiment first semester last year so I took a few more classes second semester and I realized, with my background, I could be happy being a counselor for kids who were abused."

"Logan, that's so great. I can really see you doing that. I'm so glad you found something you want to do. As for me, I am going to be future-less FOREVER." Veronica drooped.

"You'll be fine." Logan patted her on the head. "I got to go, I'm going to be late."

"Stop that, I really don't know you at all any more." Veronica said as he walked away.

_I must pick a major soon._

* * *

After an hour and a half of listening to a foreign professor spew on about the ethics and history of photography, Veronica headed to Mac's dorm room. Assuming that 10:45 was a great time to catch her, just because Dick spent most of the daylight hours asleep, Veronica knocked on the door.

"Hey Veronica," Parker said, answering the door.

"Hey Parker. Mac here? I got some time to kill between classes so I thought I'd catch up with her."

"Nope, Mac has class, I think. Who knows? That girl is never around anymore. But you're more than welcome to hang out." Parker said, ushering her in. "I don't have class until 1 o'clock."

"Thanks Parker," Veronica said, closing the door behind her. "What have you been up to?"

"You know, a little of this, a little of that. Keeping myself busy." Parker giggled.

"Busy huh?" Veronica questioned.

"Yeah. We were going to wait to talk to you about this.."

"We?" Veronica wondered. The last time Parker had used we in a sentence it had been to invite her to the birthday party Logan was throwing.

"Me and Piz. We're kind of uh, dating. Well, we went on two dates and we wanted to tell you but.."

"Parker, calm down. I'm completely fine with you dating Piz. Not like you need my blessing or anything. Plus, you were interested in him way before I was."

"I was! Good, now I have clout over Piz when I tell him that I let it slip."

"There you go!" Veronica smiled.

"So how are you and Logan? Mac told me she saw you two last week. Are you dating again?"

"I think that's the question of the day." Parker mouthed a sorry. "No, no it's okay. We've been hanging out a lot lately but haven't really talked about what we are yet. Actually, I'm really surprised you're asking, seeing as you and Logan have a history."

"Well, truthfully, I wasn't going to. I thought it would be too awkward but you two came up in conversation yesterday."

"Really? Conversation between who?" Veronica wondered.

"Piz, Mac, Dick and I. We were all hanging out." Veronica gave Parker a puzzled look. "I know, odd bunch but the topic of you and Logan just came up. I never actually heard the history between the two of you and neither did Piz. I think we both finally realized you two were meant to be together and since we were together and happy, there's no reason for anything to be awkward between the four of us."

"I'm actually really glad you told me that. I was worried about losing you and Piz as friends." Veronica admitted.

"No worries there!" Parker said jumping up from her bed and hugging Veronica. "Now that I got that off my chest, I'm in the mood for a smoothie. Want one?"

"Sure." Veronica laughed at her friend. "Strawberry is good. I can't drink anything was a nauseating name like 'peachy peach' or 'mango tango'."

"Hey! 'Peachy peach' is my favorite!" Parker said, grabbing her wallet. "Do you want to hang out here or come with?"

"Mind if I stay here? I haven't checked my email since yesterday afternoon and I was expecting something."

"Of course not! Be right back!" Parker said rushing out of the room. Veronica pulled out her laptop and turned it on. After logging onto her email, she quickly deleted the several emails from other interns suggesting they keep in touch and many automatic thank you messages from top FBI execs. Veronica didn't stop her deleting spree until reaching an email from James Robert Forester.

"V, Hope all is well. Haven't heard from you in a while but I have heard about your project. I won't disclose my sources but I wish you success. Everything is good here. Say hello to all for me. Let them know the building is growing quickly. Best, JRF."

She deleted the email immediately then went through the necessary steps that Mac had given her to protect him from being discovered. About six months after his disappearance, Veronica had gotten her first e-mail from James Robert Forester. It took her a few minutes to realize that this mystery e-mailer was actually Duncan and from that e-mail on, Veronica received an update on Duncan and his 'building,' also known as his daughter Lilly who was now two years old, every few 2-3 months since. She kept their contact secret until Mac stumbled upon the emails when backing up Veronica's files and Mac convinced her to let her Dad know. Keith wasn't surprised when hearing about the contact but told Veronica to limit her responses, which would make it harder for him to be tracked down in case there was any new leads. She hadn't responded in about six months and figuring that there was a chance that Duncan may come home if everything went as planned with the Manning case, Veronica opened a new message.

"JRF, Good to hear from you. I'm not surprised you heard about the project. I'm going to be starting work on it this week. If everything goes as planned, who knows what may happen. Everyone is doing swell. LoVe may be back in the air but nothings for certain, yet. Give my love to her. -VM"

As soon as she pushed sent, Parker sprinted back into the room.

"Here you go!" She said, handing Veronica her smoothie. "You look, down. Something wrong? Didn't get your email?"

"I'm fine." Veronica said, sticking her straw into the smoothie. "I got an email from an old friend and it reminded me of high school. I guess I'm just being nostalgic."

"Nothings wrong with that. But don't live your life like that, especially since you've got a great one here, now!" Parker said as she twirled her hair.

_Sometimes that girl can be so insightful. _Veronica thought.

"Want me to paint your nails?" Parker said, shaking Veronica from her daze.

Veronica smiled. "Sure, why not."

* * *

Veronica hung out with Parker until she had to go to class, ate lunch with Wallace then headed over to the office.

"Hey V," Weevil said as Veronica walked into the office. "How was your first day back?"

"Not the same without you there," Veronica said, flopping down on the chair in front of his desk.

"You can get all the Weevil you want 24/7 now that I work for you," he said. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"If I really wanted you, I could of had you that day at lunch." Veronica joked.

"Ouch, Veronica. That really hurt. Who said I wanted you?"

"My extreme cuteness? Blonde locks? My cute little head tilt? All of the above?" Veronica asked. Before Weevil could answer, a voice near the door cleared their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" the voice said, coming from the door.

"Not at all," Veronica said, standing up. "Sorry for the delay with the case Ms. Manning. My assistant and I have spent the last week gathering information."

"Great. And it's Lizzie, Veronica."

"Lizzie, of course." Veronica said, ushering her into her office. Veronica took a seat behind her desk. "I'm new at this whole, running my own business and it's especially difficult when my top client is my ex-boyfriend's dead girlfriend's sister and her custody battle."

"Yeah, I thought it might be a little awkward for you but Meg always spoke so highly of you and you did solve pretty much everything that ever came through Neptune High so, you're the girl to help me get Grace away from my parents."

"Did you or your parents have an contact with Don Lamb after the night he caught Duncan and me breaking into your house? Wow, I sound really professional."

"No, I don't think so. My Dad never did like him though. Something about him being too nosy,"

"Well I think his nosiness is going to help your case. Ever since that night, he kept tabs on your family and ideas on how to get Grace and you away from your parents after Meg died." Veronica pulled out the file from her desk drawer. "He actually found some pretty good information. It's going to help a lot, especially in court."

"That's great." Lizzie said. "I just want to get her away from them. They've brain washed her. She thinks that if she doesn't listen to them, God won't forgive her. I'm lucky that they haven't taught her I'm the devil yet. She sends me emails from computer class once a week."

"Can I get a copy of those emails?" Lizzie nodded. "I'm going to be sending Weevil," Weevil cleared this throat from the other room. "I mean Eli, out to do surveillance on your parents house as well as at Grace's school. We'll give it another week and if nothing comes up, we'll change our game plan."

"Thank you so much Veronica," Lizzie said getting up. "You too Eli. It means a lot to me and it would to Meg too."

"I'll give you a call if anything comes up. And don't hesitate to call me if you can think of anything else that may help us." She said as Lizzie walked out of the office. Veronica sat back down in the seat across from Weevil.

"What kind of parents would do that to their kid?" He said. "I'm going to do all I can to help get her out of there."

"Me too." Veronica said. _For Meg.. and Duncan._

* * *

**A/N2: I really want to know what everyone thinks about the case, about Duncan coming back and about the L/V relationship. I really love writing L/V moments and Veronica/Wallace, Mac, Parker, Dick, Piz moments so I'm thinking some sort of gathering next chapter? Please review with any comments, even contructive criticism! Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars. I have Rob Thomas to thank for my obsession. I also do not own Las Vegas, Gilmore Girls, X-terras or Iron Chef, although they have all come in handy this chapter.

**Author's note:** I like to update. I like when author's update in a timely manner. But, I like a lot of things without realizing how hard they are. School has gotten the best of me the last two weeks so I haven't been able to update for everyone. I broke my ideas for this chapter into two parts, which I am very excited to continue this, so you can expect another update soon. Thanks for understanding! As always, read and review!

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to the AMAZING website: marsinvestigations . net. They've helped me TONS with figuring out little details (timeline stuff, character background, etc).

A week had gone by since Veronica's last meeting with Lizzie Manning. A week had gone by with no new information to support her case. Veronica had decided on a drastic change of plans.

"Okay, since the subtle approach doesn't seem to be working, I have decided to change our plan of attack ," Veronica said, sitting on the edge of Weevil's desk.

"Plan of attack, V? I didn't think we were attacking," Weevil asked, worried.

"Well, I'm sick of waiting. I say we try to confront Grace. Go undercover. I'll be a school psychologist, you can be Neptune Elementary School's newest security guard."

"Veronica, I don't think that's a good idea. Lizzie said the Manning's brainwashed her. I think that if we confront her, she'll go to her parents and Lizzie can lose any chance at getting Grace away from them. I say we give it another few days or wait for a sign to move."

"Oh, Weevil. My dear friend Weevil. Waiting is a game that Veronica Mars does not like to play." Before Weevil could respond, the phone began to ring.

"Mars Investigations, Eli speaking." A voice screeched frantically into the phone. "Okay, calm down." The voice continued. "She'll call you as soon as possible." Weevil hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Veronica inquired.

"Lizzie Manning. She hasn't gotten an email from Grace this week and her friend, a student teacher at the elementary school, called her and said Grace hasn't been at school all week. I guess you've got your sign"

"A huge neon lit, Vegas-sized sign." Veronica said, sliding off his desk. "I have a plan. I'm going to go very old school Veronica Mars on this one."

"That doesn't sound good."

"You worry too much." Veronica said, patting Weevil on the shoulder. "I'll be in my office, perfecting my plan. We'll act day after tomorrow and if everything goes as planned, which it will, Lizzie will have Grace back by the end of the week."

"You better be careful V."

"When am I not careful?" Veronica asked. Weevil began to count on his fingers. "Okay, fine. There was a few times but I now have a loyal assistant, who was the former leader of a motorcycle gang and a sheriff for a father, everything will be fine."

Veronica spent the rest of her Thursday and the better part of her Friday convincing both Weevil and Keith that her plan was flawless even though she knew that she would act no matter what tomorrow, but for tonight, she was ready to let loose.

* * *

"So Logan officially moved out of the Neptune Grand?" Wallace asked as Veronica drove toward the beach.

"Yep. He spent all of one day deciding that the gigantic house on the beach that went on sale that morning, was the way to go. The waves were just too enticing for him."

"Well there goes his college education," Wallace laughed.

"Oh, I told him he better go to class or else I'm running over his surf boards with my car. It was effective on Dick a few years ago. Made him cry like a baby."

"V, aren't you worried that one day everyone you know is going to be afraid of you?" Wallace asked.

"Fear is essential to a good friendship." Veronica and Wallace both laughed. "Wait, are you afraid of me?"

"Naw, well.. I'm not afraid of you but sometimes, I'm afraid for you V. Promise me that you're going to be more careful with stuff this year. Can you do that for me?"

"You're Lorelai. All this time I've been trying to figure out what Gilmore Girl you were and I finally did." Wallace rolled his eyes. "So yes, mother. I promise to be more careful only if you promise to publicly dedicate your next double-digit win for the Hearst basketball team to me,"

"For sure. For sure." Wallace said.

"We're here," Veronica said, pulling into the driveway of a house which looked almost as big as the original Echolls house.

"This is Logan's house? Damn. Oh yeah, this is definitely Logan's house. Look at the car," Wallace said as Veronica parked in the driveway and they got out of the car.

"Oh my god. I didn't think he still had that car." Veronica touched Logan's Yellow X-Terra as she headed toward the house. "Doesn't surprise me though. He parks his obnoxiously yellow SUV in front of his obnoxiously huge house."

"Obnoxiously huge house?" Logan said, opening the door and ushering them in. "You didn't mind when I let you help me decorate,"

"Help?" Veronica said, giving Logan a quick kiss on the cheek. "If it was up to you, all you would have is one couch in the living room, a 95 inch television and a king size bed,"

"The essentials of life," Logan said. Wallace nodded in agreement as the two shook hands. "Wallace, everyone's in the living room hanging out. Veronica, I need your help with something in the kitchen."

Wallace headed toward the living room as Veronica followed Logan into the kitchen.

"Oh my, I love what you've done with the place." Veronica said as Logan pulled her into his arms, leaning her against the marble countertop.

"That's because I have the best decorator in all of Neptune," Logan said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Really? What is she like?" she reciprocated with another kiss.

"Well, first off, she's gorgeous, but she doesn't know it. Her eyes are amazing, she could go pro in kissing," Veronica leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Oh, and she's really sexy when she tries to be funny."

"Tries?" Veronica pulled away but Logan wouldn't let her go.

"Fine. She's sexy when she's funny."

"Good." Veronica said, giving him another kiss then quickly pulling away.

"Huh? You left that one a little unfinished." Logan said, grabbing her hand.

"There are five people sitting in the next room over," Veronica said, raising her volume slightly, "WHO ARE PROBABLY LISTENING TO EVERY WORD OF OUR CONVERSATION."

"Ronnie, Logan. When you two are done making out, bring us some chips." Dick yelled from the other room.

"See! Let's go. If you're a good host, maybe we can continue this conversation later," Veronica said. Logan pulled her in for one last kiss.

"THE CHIPS!" Dick interrupted. Veronica pulled away and reached for two bags of chips that were sitting on the counter. She grabbed Logan's hand and headed for the living room.

"Well, it's nice of you two to join us," Mac said as Logan and Veronica plopped onto the couch across from her.

"Come on babe, they're getting reacquainted." Dick said, leaning over to Mac. "Maybe we can get reacquainted later."

"DICK!" Mac said, swatting him on the leg. "There are other people in the room."

"So, it's just Ronnie, Logan, Parker, Piz and Wallace.. I'm sure they don't mind."

"I'm going to speak for the group when I say, we do mind, just a little." Piz chimed in. Parker giggled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, this is uncomfortable. Seems like I'm the only one not committing a PDA crime tonight," Wallace said, reaching for the bag of chips.

"Is Wallace having trouble with the ladies?" Veronica said sympathetically.

"No trouble. There's just too many to choose from," he said, arrogantly.

"Ah, I miss life without a girlfriend," Piz joked.

"When did you ever live that life?" Veronica asked.

"Back in Beaverton, I was a playa. I had ladies crawling at my feet, just hoping I'd give them my number." Piz said.

"Riiiiiighhttt," Dick said. "The only playa in this room is me. Well, before my Mackie here turned me into a one woman man," Dick said, leaning over to Logan. "Or at least she's tried."

Mac said, swatting him on the leg. "Tried? Really? You want to say that?"

"Sorry would be a good answer," Wallace offered from the other side of the room. "Girls love it when you say sorry. That and a little pouty lip, makes 'em go crazy."

"I have no idea who that actually works on," Veronica said, Mac and Parker nodding along.

"You," Logan said.

"He is right,' Piz agreed. "I mean, that one time with the tape, you definitely caved into my pouty lip apology. Uh, sorry Logan. I didn't mean to, uh, crap. I knew this would get awkward. Just when I thought we were all becoming friends. I mean, we are friends? Right?"

"I think what Piz means is we are all friends and since we were in past relationships with other people in the room, it's okay to bring stuff up. Especially since they are now happily dating each other's exes, it's fine. Just not the tape, never the tape." Parker offered.

"Amen sister!" Veronica laughed, leading over to clink her glass with Parker's. Logan did the same with Piz

"Enough with the love fest. I'm starved. What's for dinner Logan?" Dick asked.

"You think you'd be full." Logan said to Dick, watching him grab another handful of chips. "But of course you aren't. I thought I'd grill some steaks and of course, a veggie burgers for Mac."

"You? Cook?" Veronica asked.

"Ronnie, man, Logan is the king of the grill. He smuggled one into the suite. We spent many a summer night grilling on the patio. They called the fire department on us four times."

"If Logan's such a great grill man, then why did they have to call the fire department?" Veronica inquired.

"Ask Dick who was grilling when they got called." Logan offered.

"How was I supposed to know that a little lighter fluid goes a long way?" Dick laughed, lifting up his bangs. "Since my eyebrow is finally growing back, I'm so up for being grill assistant. Co-pilot. Grill wingman. Second in command. Vice-president of grilling. Prince of the.."

"I get it. Stop." Logan interjected. He looked toward Piz and Wallace. "Well, since my only offer of help is from a guy who seared his eyebrow off last time he attempted to grill, you guys want to help?"

"Sure man, I'll help," Wallace offered. Piz nodded along.

"What? Girls can't grill? Is this some sort of male sexist 'man know fire' thing? Because if it is." Veronica said loudly.

"Do you even know how to grill?" Logan asked.

"No, but I think that Mac, Parker and I deserve to at least be asked to help."

"Ladies," Logan said. "Would you like to help make dinner?"

"Thank you. And no." Parker and Mac laughed. "We are fine here, plus, we need to catch up on some girl talk. Now, go men, make your women some food."

Logan got up, kissing Veronica on the head, and walked toward the kitchen. Dick, Wallace and Piz followed him.

"So girls? My nails are looking wretched, manicures tomorrow?" Veronica said in a peppy voice. Parker and Mac laughed, moving from their separate couches to the one Veronica was sitting on.

"I love girl talk!" Veronica said, wrapping her arms around the two girls.

* * *

Logan pulled out six steaks, wrapped in paper, and a package of veggie burgers from the fridge. He headed out to the deck where Wallace and Piz had already gotten started lighting the grill, making sure Dick was busy chopping up vegetables on the other side of the deck.

"So instead of giving Dick the chance to burn off both of his eyebrows, you two gave him a knife?" Logan asked, placing the steaks and veggie burgers on the table.

"Well, we figure a knife would only allow him to cause injury to himself, not the rest of us." Wallace said.

"So I assume you've never seen him play Iron Chef?" Logan said, looking over at Dick. "Hey Dick, show Wallace your left hand." Logan walked over to Dick and pointed out to Wallace a scar that went straight across his left index finger.

"This is from the time when Dick was chopping up carrots, imitating the red-headed Iron Chef, and accidentally cut pretty deep into his finger."

"Eight stitches man. It was worth it." Dick said, continuing to carefully chop up the onion. The four guys prepped the food, Logan placing each steak on the grill after Wallace seasoned them. Piz and Dick worked on making vegetable steamers out of tin-foil and put those onto the grill as well. As the food grilled, the four sat at the patio table.

"So how are you and V?" Wallace asked.

"If there is an elephant in the room, you must always point it out." Logan said. Wallace looked at him uneasy. "No, don't worry about it. We're good, really good. I'm just worried that we're going to fall into the same trap again."

"What trap?" Piz asked.

"The one where I'm constantly worried for her safety. You know, I got a call from Weevil this afternoon and he said Veronica was planning on taking immediate action with the case she's been working on."

"You mean with the Manning's?" Dick asked. Logan and Wallace nodded. "Dude, Meg's dad is crazy! One time me and Cole dropped her off and Meg wanted to give Cole back his math notes. So we follow Meg to the door and before we could even walk in, her Dad started screaming at her then us. It was scary dude."

"Exactly. That's why I'm worried about her. I feel like even though she knows Mr. Manning is a dangerous guy, she's going to do something stupid and get herself her again." Logan said.

"Well, I don't know if it'll help man, but I can bring up the case at dinner. Maybe if she hears it from all of us, you know, telling her to be safe, she'll actually listen."

"Good idea." Logan said, getting up to pull the food off the grill. "Food's lookin' good."

"DINNNEERRRRRRRR." Dick screamed excitedly. The girls' came out to the deck, plates, forks, drinks and salads in hand.

"Smells good out here," Parker said, putting the plates out on the table.

"Don't let smell fool you," Mac said, unwrapping the salads. "One time, I ordered chicken nuggets from a fast food restaurant. They smelled amazing, until I bit into one and found a feather. Haven't eaten meat since."

"Really?!" Parker cringed, looking at the steaks being placed in the middle of the table.

"No. I read it in a magazine though but it doesn't get the same response when I say that." Mac laughed. Logan ushered everyone to sit down around the table. Parker sat next to Piz, Wallace, Dick next to Mac then Logan and Veronica.

"Dig in everyone," Logan said, passing the plate of food around the table. Once everyone started to eat the table got quiet until Wallace broke the silence.

"So how's the Manning case going V?" Wallace said, shifting his eyes to Logan.

"Not as quickly as I would have liked it to but we finally got a lead yesterday. I'm starting my plan, Operation "Get Gracie Out." tomorrow."

"What kind of plan?" Piz asked, his mouth full of food.

"Well, I mean I haven't talked to my Dad yet or Weevil but I'm going to tail the Manning's, wait for them to leave and then let myself into their house to look for evidence. But like I said, I haven't cleared this plan with my Dad or Weevil yet so things may change."

"So what your saying is you plan to break into the Manning house?" Parker asked bluntly. "You don't even know them. Isn't that against the law?"

"Well, technically my Dad is the law so I don't think it will be that big of a problem and yes, I do know them." Veronica said, defensively. I've broken in once before to try to save Grace, right before my friend, the mother of my ex-boyfriend's daughter, died."

"And do you remember how that one turned out? Mr. Manning was ready to attack you and Duncan before Lamb showed up." Logan said.

"What, is this gang up on Veronica day? Yes, Logan, I do know how that one turned out that's why this time, I'm going to use backup from my Dad and Weevil. Everything is going to be fine, trust me."

"What if it isn't Ronnie? I mean, I know I haven't been the greatest amigo to you in the past but I've seen what Mackie, Wally and Logan have had to go through when you put yourself into danger. I don't want to see you get hurt." Dick said. Mac intertwined his arm with her, leaning onto his shoulder.

"We all love you, V. We just want you to be careful. I don't think any of us could risk seeing you get hurt, again." Wallace pleaded. Veronica's memory jumped back to the many situations, many, she got herself into. Her mind drifted to Aaron Echolls, Liam Fitzpatrick, Cassidy Casablancas, Mercer Hayes and the many other 'encounters' she's had over the past years.

"Wallace is right, Veronica. We just want you to be safe." Piz added. Parker nodded along, rubbing Veronica's arm. Before anyone could say another word, Veronica got up from the table and headed inside. Logan, Mac and Wallace quickly stand up to follow her in.

"I'll take care of it. If I need back-up, I'll motion." Logan said. Mac and Wallace nodded, motioning for him to follow her. Logan walked into the house to find Veronica sitting on the couch holding a picture of the fab-four from their last Homecoming dance together. Logan sat down next to her, placing his hand on her leg.

"You know, I was always afraid when she was alive. When she died and I saw her body lying there, something inside me changed. I wasn't afraid anymore. I guess sometimes I forget that other people are afraid, can be afraid for me. I can't be scared, Logan, I can't because if I am, nothing will ever change. Nothing will ever get better for the people I help."

"I know." Logan said quietly. "I know."

"The last thing I want is for you guys to worry about me. I promise, I mean, really promise I'm going to be careful. Things are different this time, I have too much to lose. Too many people to lose, to not be careful." Veronica said, leaning onto Logan's shoulder.

"Maybe you can go back out to the deck and repeat that to Wallace, Mac, Dick, Piz and Parker."

"Maybe you can do it for me?" She said, giving Logan her best pouty lip.

"Yeah, no. That won't work." Logan said, standing and pulling her up with him. "Go, apologize. Promise you'll be careful. Go."

Veronica and Logan returned to the patio. Veronica reassured her friends that this time, she was going to be careful. But, Veronica Mars was an old dog, and old dogs don't learn new tricks that easily.

**A/N2:** I really wanted to include more in this chapter but it was getting long so I promise, next chapter, Veronica will be working on the Manning case. Any thoughts on what should happen? How bout LoVe? Good, Bad? I love reviews, they're like sunshine on a rainy day..that was corny. Review please!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars. I wish I did but the wonderful characters and ideas belong to Rob Thomas. I also do not own sidekick or Mercedes-Benz.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I said it'd be a quick update but again, school got in the way. I'm now going to strive for weekly updates instead of promising anything quicker. I don't know if I like the way this chapter turned out. I'm not as good as writing drama and suspense as I thought I was. I think after this mystery, I'm going to stick to relationships. So, as always, read and review it, even if it is constructive criticism!**

* * *

Trying to live up to the promise that she made the night before, Veronica headed to the Sheriff Department early the next morning to tell her Dad about the plan and request some back-up help from the department .

"Good morning Inga!" Veronica said, handing her one of the coffees she had in her hand. "Is my Dad in yet?"

"Oh, thank you Veronica. Yes, he's in his office but he has a meeting with the mayor in twenty minutes," Inga replied.

"Thanks," Veronica said, heading to Keith's door.

"GOOD MORRNNINGGGG!" She said in a sing-song voice. Keith was frantically thumbing through the file cabinet in the corner of the room.

"Veronica, hi. Sorry, I misplaced the file on, the file on." He headed over to his desk, looking at a post-it note. "The file on the crime rate in Neptune."

"You mean this file? The one labeled 'Don't lose'." Veronica handed the file to Keith.

"That's the one," He said, pulling it from her hand.

"Dad, I know you're in a rush but I wanted to talk to you about the Manning case. I'm going to start surveillance today, which may include actually letting myself into the Manning house and I just wanted to make sure you were on board with the plan, maybe sending someone along with me, just in case."

"Uh, okay but can we talk more about this later? I really have to go," Keith asked, grabbing the file from his desk and his jacket. He walked over to Veronica, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll see you at home later?"

"Sure Dad, yeah. See you later." Veronica said, disappointed.

_With or without him, the plan will commence this afternoon. _Veronica thought. _Maybe I'll have more luck with Weevil._

* * *

As Veronica pulled out of the Sheriff Department parking lot, she didn't notice the black Ranger Rover pulling in. Logan headed into the Sheriff's office with a mission.

"Hi Inga, Is Leo D'Amato here?"

"Hello Logan. How are you? Word around the office is that you and Veronica are back together?" Logan nodded and smiled anxiously. "Oh, that's so great to hear! Oh yes, you wanted to see Deputy D'Amato. Deputy D'Amato?" Inga turned around, pointing Logan over to Leo, who was sitting at his desk.

"Logan? Didn't think I'd ever see you here? What's going on? Something wrong with Veronica?"

"Uh, not right now but she's been working on a case for Lizzie Manning. Last night she told us that she may take extreme measures to help her get custody of her little sister, Grace. I'm worried that she may take it a little too far. You know Veronica, she tends to get herself in a little too deep sometimes. I didn't know where else to turn. You know, I wouldn't come to you unless.."

"No, I know," Leo nodded. "What can I do?"

"She said she was planning on doing some surveillance today but she was pretty gun-ho about getting the case solved so I doubt surveillance is all she's going to do,"

"Well, I get off in about an hour. I can follow her, make sure she doesn't get herself into any trouble. She just left, Keith was in a rush though so I don't know if she actually told him her plans. I'll let him know what's going on too," Leo said.

"Thanks Leo. It really means a lot to me."

"Anything for Veronica. She is a pain in the butt sometimes but you gotta love her."

"I do, I really do. That's why I can't lose her." Logan said, placing his head in his hands.

"I know," Leo said, patting him on the back. "I'll keep her safe, Logan. I promise."

* * *

Veronica sped quickly to Mars Investigations. Walking into the office, she noticed that Weevil had not yet arrived to work. Veronica looked down at her watch.

_I'm losing precious time here!_ She thought to herself. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her sidekick and dialed Weevil's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"There's gonna be a beep, leave one or hang up."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Hey Weevil, Where are you? I really need to talk to you. It's Veronica by the way. If you're not here in..10 minutes, I'm leaving. You'll know where to find me."

Veronica sat in Weevil's chair, staring anxiously at the clock. Slowly but surely, ten minutes went by. Pulling out a piece of paper, Veronica began to write a note.

"At the Manning house. May do inside surveillance. Meet me there ASAP!!"

She stuck the note firmly to the screen of his computer, not noticing in her rush to get out, that the note had unstuck and floated straight onto the floor.

* * *

Veronica drove through the White Pines subdivision, heading toward the Manning house. Saturday morning in the subdivision was disgustingly typical: fathers tossing a baseballs with their sons, mothers gardening, and kids their bikes. The Mannings lived up to this classic view to a tee, except for leaving their daughter locked in a closet for hours a day.

Lizzie had mentioned that Stewart and Rose spent most Saturdays at the country club, Stewart polishing his golf skills and Rose, getting new cookies recipes, leaving Grace locked up in the closet, alone. Veronica drove by the house, noticing the family car still sitting in the driveway. She parked a safe distance away and waited.

_I thought country clubbers started their day early. _Veronica looked down at her watch, it was almost 11:30. Finally, after almost forty minutes of sitting and waiting, Veronica saw the Manning's gold Mercedes Benz pull out of the driveway and head the opposite way out of the subdivision. She pulled up closer to the house, parking the car and pulling out her binoculars. After waiting another twenty minutes with no sign of the Manning's return or any other visitors, Veronica looked down at her phone.

_No missed calls from Weevil or Dad. _She thought to herself. _If I don't go now, I'll have to wait another week. _Veronica impulsively jumped out of the car and headed toward the backyard.

Veronica unlatched the gate and headed toward the back door. Two years earlier, Veronica had been in the same backyard with Duncan. Veronica headed for the back door, hoping that the key they had used was still in its place. Lifting the heavy potted plant with one hand, Veronica felt under it with the other.

_Voila! _Veronica thought, grabbing the key and brushing the dirt off. As she began to unlock the door, Veronica felt herself stop.

_Maybe I should call my Dad one more time. Or Weevil._ Veronica moved to the corner of the yard, just behind a tree and dialed her Dad's number, it went straight to voicemail.

"Hello, This is Keith Mars, Sheriff of Balboa County California. If this is an emergency, please dial 9-1-1. If not, please leave a message with your name and number after the beep. Have a good day."

"Hi Dad, it's Veronica. I tried talking to you about the Manning case this morning but you were in a rush. I got to the house and the Manning's aren't home so I decided to go in. When you get this, send someone over, just in case. Be discreet. And Dad, I love you."

Veronica quickly dialed Weevil, the phone continued to ring and then went straight to voicemail. She left a similar message, asking for back-up then hung-up the phone.

_I tried._ Veronica thought to herself as she put the key into the lock and opened the door.

* * *

The steepness of the stairs, the pictures that lined them, the feel of the squishy carpet, these were all too familiar to Veronica. She dashed up them as quickly as she could. At the top of the stairs stood Meg's old room and Veronica couldn't help but go in. She quietly made her way through the room, gliding her hand across the dresser until she reached Meg's jewelry box. Sitting inside, under a bunch of tattered bows and a few luggage keys, were a pair of diamond earrings that Meg always wore and a simple chain-link bracelet that read "My Darling."

_Something for Lilly_. Veronica thought as she slipped the earrings and bracelet into her back pocket. She continued through the room, her eyes settling on the same picture they had settled on two years earlier. Sitting dusty on her nightstand, a picture of Meg, Lizzie and Grace, under it reading "Sisters Are Forever." Veronica's mind drifted back to her motive and she headed toward the room across from Meg's.

Walking into the room, Veronica felt a strange sense of deja-vu. Without thinking, she headed straight for the closet, pushing away the clothes, she found that the tiny hidden room her and Duncan had found Grace in two years prior had not been covered. Now, instead of a simple latch lock, a chain with a pad-lock stood in it's place. Veronica knelt down and instinctively began knocking on the door of the room

"Grace, Grace? Are you in there?" She said. No answer. Veronica felt around the closet for a key. No luck.

"Grace? Grace, I'm here to help you." Veronica kept looking around the closet until she heard knocking coming from another room. Immediately, she rose to her feet to follow the sound back to Meg's room.

"Grace. Keep knocking." Veronica continued to listen for the sound. She opened the door to Meg's larger closet, pushed away the clothes only to find a larger, but very similar hidden room. Locked with a similar chain set up, Veronica began feeling around for a key. After several sweeps around the closet, something in her mind clicked. She quickly jumped up, running toward the jewelry box she had been digging through earlier and grabbed the small set of keys. Veronica grabbed the lock and began trying the keys. The first few failing but finally, on the second to the last key, the lock clicked. She immediately unchained the handle of the door and opened it.

Unlike two years earlier, dark room harbored a small girl who barely sitting upright. Veronica reached in, pulling her out of the small room carefully and laying her down on the ground of the closet floor.

"Grace, are you okay?" She asked, kneeling next to the pale girl feeling her forehead.

"Meg? Meg? Is that you? Are you an angel? Did you come to save me?" She said, her eyes welling with tears. Veronica looked down, noticing her previously short blonde locks had grown during the summer, causing her to resemble her deceased friend.

"Yes, Grace." Veronica replied, without thinking. "Now, you need to tell me, are you okay? Can you stand?"

"Meg, I knew you'd come. I knew it." Grace said, grabbing Veronica's hand, trying to lift herself up. Before she knew it, Veronica was holding a limp girl in her arms.

"Grace! Grace, can you hear me? Grace!" Veronica placed the girl back on the floor. She put her head close to Grace's mouth, listening for a breath. The small, struggling puff of air landed on Veronica's cheek and she let out a sigh of relief. As she began to pick up the small girl off the floor, Veronica felt something on the back of her head. Before she could turn around, the voice pierced her ears.

"Put her down." Veronica slowly placed Grace back on the floor before turning her head slowly. "Did you really think I'd leave my house unattended when I knew my stupid little whore of a daughter was trying to send me to jail? Oh, Veronica Mars, you're not as smart as I thought you were."

"Stewart Manning, I didn't think we'd have the pleasure to meet again. Now, if I were you, I'd take the gun and put it down because my father, the SHERIFF, and my assistant, an ex-con, are waiting for me to signal for them to send back-up." Veronica replied, holding onto Grace's hand, monitoring the girl's faint pulse.

"Really? Is that true, Veronica? Well, after I dropped off my wife at the country club, I drove past Mars Investigation. Your assistant was sitting there, eating, so I don't think he'll be joining us anytime soon and I just got off the phone with the Sheriff Department, your dear Dad is still in a meeting so I think it'll be you and me for a while."

"Alright then. Well, there may not be anyone coming for me but your daughter is barely breathing, she needs to go to the hospital!"

"Grace is fine. She passes out sometimes. I'll take care of her after I take care of you." Veronica cringed as her placed a blindfold over her eyes and tape over her mouth.

_Damn, where's your assistant, the former leader of a motorcycle gang and your Sheriff father when you need them? _Veronica thought as he lead her, at gunpoint, back across the hall. _Why didn't I listen to my friends? Stupid Veronica Mars. Stupid. Stupid._ He stuffed her into the tiny hidden room inside Grace's closet, slamming it shut and chaining the handle. _This can't be good._

**A/N2: DUN DUN DUN. That is all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Veronica Mars. Rob Thomas has that pleasure and should act on it by making a movie/mini-series soon! I also do not own R. Kelly (nor would I want to, ew!) .

**Author's Note:** I know I said I would update weekly but this week in school just about killed me. I had a story to write for my creative writing class that sadly kept me away from this one but I'm back and I promise I'm going to try my hardest to get back on the one update a week schedule! I don't know if I like this chapter but I did include everything I wanted to so I hope you like it. Read and Review please!!

--

_So here I am, stuck in a closet. I should be panicked, really, but for some strange reason, all I can think of is the R. Kelly, Trapped in a Closet videos. I'll admit it, one day I let Wallace convince me to watch them and they weren't half bad.. but that's not what I should be focusing on. I should be scared because I didn't tell anyone where I was. My friends, my Dad, Logan, they all told me to be careful and what did I do, I got myself trapped in a closet. "_And now I'm in this darkest closet, tryin' to figure out, just how I'm gonna get my crazy ass up out this house."

Veronica could hear right out of the tiny room in the closet to every other room. Stewart was in Meg's old room, lecturing a barely conscious Grace about her sins and trying to coax her back into the small room set up in there. Veronica was getting anxious and decided that the best strategy would be to freeing herself from the constraints Stewart had placed on her and calling for help. The rope around her hands was tied lightly, seeing as it was only a ribbon that Meg had once wore in her hair, and Veronica was able to pull out the knot with a quick tug. She lifted the blindfold off of her eyes and removed the tape from her mouth. Trying her hardest not to make any noise, Veronica reached for her phone, which was still in her back pocket, but instantly, her phone began to ring, it was Logan. Before she could silence the loud ringer, Stewart came rushing into the room, yelling at the top of his lungs. He quickly unlocked the door of the small room and reached in and ripped the phone out of her hands, throwing it across the room.

"You little bitch," He yelled, grabbing an old jump rope from the corner of the closet and tying it around Veronica's hands. He then replaced the piece of tape over her mouth. "Now you've lost your only chance of escaping. You're dumber than I thought."

Stewart chained the closet back up and walked back to Meg's room without noticing that Veronica had answered the call on her phone and it had landed softly on a pillow by the window.

--

Logan quickly reached for his house phone and dialed the number for the Neptune Sheriff's Department.

"Leo D'Amato please," He said in a quick, deep voice, disguising himself to avoid small talk with Inga.

"Deputy D'Amato is not currently in the office. I'll transfer you to his cell," Inga said into the phone.

"D'Amato here," Leo answered as he pulled into the White Pines Subdivision.

"Leo, It's Veronica. Stewart is holding her hostage. I have her on the line," Logan spewed into the phone.

"Slow down. Can you hear anything? Any noise of struggle?"

"I can't hear anything. Wait, I can hear talking but it doesn't sound like it's in the room Veronica is in."

"Alright Logan, I just pulled close enough to the Manning house to get in. I have to call Keith though, I may need back up. But stay on the line with Veronica, call me back if anything changes,"

"Okay. I will. Leo, please, don't let her get hurt."

"I made you a promise Logan." Leo said, hanging up the phone. He exhaled sharply before dialing the Sheriff.

--

Veronica began to make a will in her head, something she always did in a life or death situation. When Aaron stuffed her into the cooler three years earlier, Veronica decided to leave her photographs to Wallace, his walls were too bare for her taste and her unicorn collection to Mac, she'd find it ironic and tacky. Now, she thought of what she would give Logan, what could possibly summarize their relationship, the ups and downs. Her mind drifted back to their first kiss and suddenly the bitter metallic taste of duct tape left her mouth and she could now taste that kiss on her lips.

_God I love him. I wish I could just get out of here to tell him that, over and over. _Veronica thought. _We're going to be together forever, I know it. I swear, we're going to be one of those families, the ones with 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE._

Suddenly, she wanted to fight back. Veronica had made a promise to her friends and to Logan to be safe but if she couldn't keep that one, the least she could do was fight back to stay alive.

--

Keith had made a quick stop at home to grab lunch before heading back to the office.

"Veronica?" He called out, expecting the small blonde to pop out of her room and continue with the story she was so desperately trying to tell him earlier that morning. Instead, all he encountered was silence but he ignored it, expecting her to be at the office or at Logan's that was until the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Keith answered as he reached for the lettuce and mayonnaise in the refrigerator.

"Keith, it's Leo. Veronica, she's in trouble." Keith dropped the food from his hands as his mind drifted back to the conversation he had with his daughter earlier in the day.

_"Dad, I know you're in a rush but I wanted to talk to you about the Manning case. I'm going to start surveillance today, which may include actually letting myself into the Manning house and I just wanted to make sure you were on board with the plan, maybe sending someone along with me, just in case."_

_"Uh, okay but can we talk more about this later? I really have to go." _

"I'm on my way to the Manning's and I'll call for back-up" Keith said, hanging up the phone. He ran quickly to the car, only slowing down enough to make a call for back-up.

--

Leo reached into his glove compartment and pulled out his gun. He got out of the car, tucked the gun safely in the back of his pants and grabbed his cell phone. Tracing the steps he knew Veronica must have taken, Leo made his way through the back gate onto the Manning property. The door was slightly ajar to suggest this was her way of entry. He pushed it open quietly, pulled out his gun and made his way up the stairs. Before reaching the top, he could hear the voice of a man screaming in the room at the top of the stairs.

"God does not approve of this. You have lost your chance at heaven," Stewart yelled at his daughter.

"But it was Meg, Daddy. Meg was an angel. God sent her to me." Grace whispered.

"Meg is dead and it's your fault. God blames you." Leo paced up the last two stairs and rushed into the room.

"Police! Hands up!" he yelled, pointing his gun at the man who was standing over his daughter. Stewart pulled his hands from his pocket as to surrender but instead pulled a gun, the one he used to push Veronica into the closet, out.

"Did you really think a gun would scare me? Big bad officer. I didn't hear any sirens. No back-up. You're just as stupid as the blonde one."

"Put the gun down," Leo said. Stewart continued to point the weapon in his direction.

"Grace, go downstairs," Stewart said to the fragile girl. She crawled slowly out of the room, past Leo who had moved only slightly to allow the girl through.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Leo yelled.

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know what," he threatened.

"Is that a threat? I don't like threats." Stewart said, firing a single shot in Leo's direction.

--

Veronica began to hear sirens, faintly, but she could hear them. Tears were now streaming down her face. The shot, the one single shot after hearing Leo's voice from the other room was enough to break her.

_What have I done. _Veronica thought. _Not only have I put myself and a little girl in danger but also a friend. What have I done?!_

There was no sound from the other room. Only sirens, lots of sirens but no other sound. Another shot rang out. Veronica was forgetting why she wanted to survive.

--

Keith arrived just as the three squad cars he had called were also. He ran to the front door, which was ironically unlocked, and two other officers followed him, the others instructed to enter through the back door. Upon reaching the stairs, Keith found the small girl, laying at the foot as if she had fallen across the landing. Grace lifted her head slowly and pointed up the stairs. Keith looked back at the two other officers instructing one to tend to the helpless girl and the other, Deputy Sacks, to follow him. Gun drawn, he reached the top of the stairs, running quickly into the room at the top.

Leo was standing over Stewart Manning, who was laying in a pool of blood, gripping his shoulder.

"What happened? Where's Veronica?" Keith yelled.

"He shot at me." Keith noticed the bullet hole in the doorway behind Leo. "I shot back. The bastard wouldn't tell me where Veronica is."

"She might be in the little girl's room. Lamb's report said something about a small room in a closet in Grace's room," Sacks said. Keith and Sacks rushed into the next room and finds the small room chained up.

"I'M HERE BABY. I'M GETTING YOU OUT." Keith screamed, searching the floor for the key. Veronica whimpered as her father and the deputy searched for the key that she knew was in Stewart Manning's pocket but was unable to speak.

"Where are the damn keys?!" Keith yelled in frustration. Leo ran in from the other room and handed two small keys to him.

"These were in his pocket. He pulled them out right after I shot him, he was trying to swallow them." Leo said. Keith quickly unlocked the padlock and unchained the door. He pulled out a frightened Veronica from the tiny, dark room. Pulling off the tape from her mouth and untying the rope from her arms, Keith pulled her tightly into a hug.

"Oh, my baby, you're safe. You cannot do that to me again. You can't," Keith sobbed as he stroked Veronica's hair. The blonde girl continued to cry into her father's arms.

_I won't do that again. _She thought.

--

Several ambulances arrived at the Manning house along with many news channels. They snapped pictures as Stewart Manning was quickly loaded into an ambulance, handcuffed to the gurney and escorted by a deputy and even more as Grace was loaded into another with Lizzie, who Logan had called. Veronica sat patiently in the backyard being checked out by an EMT as her father gave a formal statement about the event that had just occurred. After she refused to go to the hospital for a closer look, the EMT made his way back to the front of the house.

"I'm guessing no permanent damage?" Leo said, passing by the frustrated EMT he walked through the gate and sat next to Veronica.

"Physical no, emotional, let's say I might rethink this whole PI and FBI girl thing I've got going on," Veronica said, swatting Leo in the arm.  
"Ouch, what the hell was that for?"

"For being as stupid as I am." Veronica let out a small smirk. "Wait, how did you know I was.."

"Logan. He came to the office this morning. He was worried about you. That guy really loves you."

"I could kill him. I could kill you. But I won't. I'll say thank you though. Thanks for being stupid enough to come save me."

"You know, you're not very good at apologies."

"Okay fine, I'll apologize by inviting you and your lovely wife over to my boyfriend's for dinner next week. Is that better?"

"Yes. Kate will want to meet the woman who I almost died for."

"That may be a little awkward especially if she knows I'm your ex-girlfriend."

"Let's just keep that and the fact that I was in a band that played in a run-down garage secret. There are something's that the woman you're madly in love with doesn't need to know." Leo laughed.

:"Only if you promise to tell the man I'm madly in love with that I didn't get locked into a closet. That'd be great."

"A little too late for that." Leo said, pointing to Logan, who was standing at the gate.

"So I'll see you for dinner next week?" Logan said, grabbing Leo in a hug. "Thank you."

"It was no problem. But I do expect steaks." Leo said sarcastically as he made his way out of the gate to the media frenzy awaiting the hero's comment. Logan walked over to Veronica and sat down next to her.

"What happen to your promise?" he asked, looking at the red marks across her wrists from the rope.

"Okay so I hate myself. No, no wait I don't. I saved a little girl today. Granted I put myself and two others into danger but I saved her."

"But.."

"I'm not done yet. I'm making a new promise to you today."

"Go ahead.." Logan said.

"I promise that I'll stop being selfish and start thinking about how others would feel if they lost me. I promise that I'll think before I do anything that could put me in harm's way. And lastly, I promise that if I ever do have the impulse to do something stupid, I'll let the authorities handle it. Is that good?"

"Perfect." Logan leaned over and kissed Veronica. The metallic taste that lingered on her lips from the tape was now replaced with Logan's lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I love you." He mouthed.

"I love you." She whispered back. With his arm wrapped around her, they stood up and walked to the front yard. Keith met them at the gate, wrapping his arm around her other shoulder as they walked to his car.

_This is what I won't ever almost lose again._

**A/N2: **So I hope I did justice to the whole scene. REVIEWS ARE LOVELY! Next chapter preview for waiting so long: Veronica will deal with the frustrations of not being the 'act than think' but rather the 'think than act' girl. Relationships in the group will get closer And someone from the past may be returning sooner than you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars. Everything belongs to Rob Thomas, that whore.

**Author's note:** I hate excuses but everyone knows how hectic school can be, especially college,. Well, I'm finally done. I promise, really, truly, promise that updates will be more frequent now that I have nothing to do. I love summer. Okay, now about this chapter. It's not my best but there needed to be a lead-in to the next drama in Neptune. I cannot wait to write the next chapter. Read and review!

--

The rest of that day went on like any other. After Veronica gave her statement at the Sheriff's Department, her and Logan went back to his house per Keith's orders. Veronica lopped on the couch and reached for the clicker as Logan went to the fridge to grab drinks. She flicked on the television just as Channel 12 was interrupting their broadcast of Little Rascals.

"This is Mike O'Sullivan with Channel 12 breaking news. This afternoon, Veronica Mars, daughter of Balboa County Sheriff Keith Mars, was held hostage by Stuart Manning, prominent business man in Neptune, California." Veronica quickly switched the channel.

"Manning, a strong supporter of the late county commissioner Woody Goodman, is charged with two counts of criminal restraint and eight counts of child endangerment. Channel ten has also learned that Manning's daughter, Grace, was found in an unconscious state and was said to be kept in a small room inside of her closet. The girl was taken to a local hospital but was released shortly after." She switched the channel again.

"Leo D'Amato, deputy sheriff in Neptune, was tipped off of the event by an unknown source. D'Amato was held at gunpoint and forced to shoot Manning. Manning is in stable condition at Neptune Memorial Hospital. His wife, Rose Manning, is being held at the Balboa County Sheriff Department and is being charged with five counts of child endangerment as well. Stay tuned to Channel six news for more coverage of this breaking news." Logan sat down, reaching over and grabbing the remote to turn off the TV.

"Maybe we shouldn't watch television" Logan said. Veronica nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Tired?"

"Sort of but I should wait for my Dad to call. I'm sure he wouldn't like me sleeping over at Casa de Logan."

"Well, actually, he would."

"What are you talking about"

"Before we left the Sheriff's Department, your dad told me that he wants you to stay at my house for a few days. You know, lay low. He knew that if he told you, you'd want to stop at the apartment and get your stuff but he said there's going to be a media circus surrounding the complex so he's sending Mac over to get stuff for you."

"Well okay then." Veronica said, sitting up. A mischievous look came over Logan's face. "No, no, no. This does not give you a three-day sex pass, Mr. Echolls."

"Veronica, I was not thinking of that. My, you have a dirty mind."

"Ha. Right."

"Question, why not though?"

"Because I said so." Logan's eyes glazed over as he gave Veronica his sad puppy dog eyes. Veronica shook her head insistently until Logan leaned over to start kissing her on the neck. She quickly stood up and took a seat on the adjacent chair.

"No means no, Logan. Seriously, I don't even know what we are. Are we just friends who kiss or are we actually back together?"

"I hope we're back together. I mean, Veronica.." Logan paused, looking her straight in the eye, as he tried to explain but Veronica interjected with a kiss.

"Never mind. The look in your eyes just said it all."

--

Mac waited patiently at the door wrestling with a duffle bag, messenger bag and backpack full of Veronica's belongings. She rang the doorbell again. As she reached into her pocket, Mac felt someone lift the duffle from her shoulder.

"Hey Mackie, what are you doing?" Dick said, leaning in for a kiss then grabbing the messenger bag from her other shoulder.

"Hi. I've only been waiting here for like ten minutes. Mr. Mars asked me to stop by Veronica's place and pick up a few things for her. She's staying here until the media craze dies down but Logan is not answering!" Mac rang the bell three more times. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE LOGAN ECHOLLS, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Calm down babe." Dick grabbed a key chain from his pocket and waved it in front of Mac's face. "I have a key, remember?"

Mac swiped the key from his hand and quickly opened the door. Dropping her only remaining bag near the entrance, she proceeded cautiously into the living room, expecting only the worse but stopped only to find Logan and Veronica asleep on the couch.

"Mackie, are they here?" Dick shouted then went into the kitchen Mac turned around to shush him but before she could, Logan sat up.

"Well hello. Thanks for the wake-up, Dick." Logan said gently shaking Veronica awake then getting up to follow Dick. Mac walked over to the couch and sat down next to Veronica.

"Hey."

"Hi." Veronica quietly said. Mac reached over and threw her arms around Veronica and squeezed tightly. "What's that for?"

"I'm so glad you're safe." Mac said, pulling her arms back. "Okay, end of Hallmark moment."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to throw that out there. I know everyone told me to be more careful and like I told Logan, I promise, I mean, really promise to this time."

"Good." Wallace said, walking into the living room and sitting down next to Veronica, putting his arm around her.

"Nice of you to ring the bell." Logan said, three drinks in his hand, as he returned to the living room. "I really need to get a better security system."

"And lock me out? Your best friend? Amigo mejor?" Dick tossed a bag of chips to Wallace.

"That is the plan." Logan said, flopping down on the couch.

"By the way Dick, when did you learn Spanish?" Veronica asked.

"All those trips to TJ. Everyone down there wants to be your amigo mejor but I said, no can do Manuel, Miguel, Taco.. I have one back home."

"I like to pretend I don't know him sometimes." Logan said and Mac nodded along conspicuously.

"So V, you alright? I was worried when I heard your name on the news." Wallace interrupted the light conversation.

"Yeah Wallace, I'm okay. I mean, I was really scared but R. Kelly got me through it."

"R. Kelly?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Yeah, you know, that Trapped in the Closet song? The one with the 27 videos?"

"Yeah." Wallace nodded.

"Well, I kept singing those. They kept me calm."

"Why?" Mac asked.

"Well, Wallace showed them to me one time. I think I had a cold or something so to cheer me up, he started acting them out. I thought of that and I started to think of all the amazing people I'd be leaving behind if I didn't just fight through the fear."

"I'm glad I could help, BFF." Wallace leaned over and hugged Veronica. Mac leaned over and joined the hug. The three sat in silence for several minutes. Finally, Dick broke the quiet.

"Hey Ronnie."

"Yeah, Dick?"

"Don't get locked in any more closets, unless it's with me." He said, winking. Mac gave him an evil glare as Logan punched him in the arm.

"Sure, Dick. I promise I won't"

--

The next few days went by quickly. The news of the Manning arrest continued to fill the newscasts each day but Logan popped in movie after movie to keep Veronica from watching it obsessively. It wasn't until Britney Spears started to streak outside of her house, that the news cameras finally backed off.

"You know, you don't have to leave." Logan said as Veronica packed up clothes into her duffel bag.

"Yeah, Logan. I do."

"You know, my offer for you move in still stands." Veronica paused. She liked the idea of living with Logan.

_I would have more freedom. Plus, I know Dad wants to move in with Alicia, so maybe.. no. No. Bad idea Veronica._

"I can't move in with you Logan. I don't think my Dad would be up for me moving in with my recently un-ex boyfriend in his huge house."

"Well, maybe I can help you reconsider," Logan said, kissing her neck. Veronica pulled away and continued packing.

"Woah there buddy. I have to get down to Mars Investigation before class tomorrow. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on."

"Only paperwork?" Logan questioned.

"Yes, only paperwork. Promise." Veronica said, giving Logan a quick peck on the cheek. "Call you later, lover." Veronica winked.

"You are so naughty, Veronica." Logan flopped down on his bed.

--

After dropping off her things at her apartment, Veronica headed over to Mars Investigations to catch up on paperwork, as she had promised Logan, and make a few last minute case cancellations.

"Honey, I'm home," Veronica said, walking into the office.

"V, hey. You okay? I saw everything on the news but your dad said you were staying at Logan's for a few days so I thought I'd wait until you came back to make sure you were okay. Your white boy and I don't get along very well,"

"Yes, Weevil. I'm fine. Thank you for caring." Veronica patted Weevil's head and sat on the edge of his desk. "How are things going down here?"

"Well, I made a few calls to some clients with high-risk cases and told them we would not be able to accommodate their needs. Also, there is two stacks of files on your desk. One needs to be followed up on and the other just needs to be signed. Other than, I kept everything under control."

"Weevil, you're talking so quickly. Usually, when people talk that quickly, they're hiding something. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"V, the DA called."

"And..?"

"The Manning's decided to drop all the charges against Duncan since they would not be able to take custody of their grandchild anyway. The DA decided that if Duncan returns to the states, he would face minimum sentencing, community service at the most, for evading the FBI. An agreement is being drawn up now."

"Why now?"

"After the Manning arrest, they assumed Duncan was taking his daughter for her own protection. Since he is listed on the birth certificate as her father, he has legal rights."

"So that means Duncan can come home?"

"Yeah. Your dad knows that you've been in contact with him. He said that Mac slipped one day. He wants you to tell him."

"Wow, okay. I'll be in my office." Veronica walked into her office. She sat at her desk contemplating her next move. Duncan Kane, her first love, one of her best friends, could finally come home.

_Logan?_ Veronica thought. _Logan will think I still have feelings for him. I don't, I don't. I just want him to come home, to be with us again. Duncan and Lilly the second are all we have left to remind us of Lilly. He needs to come home._

Veronica reached into her bag and turned on her computer. She went into the locked files and searched through her phone book. Under the name James Robert Forrester was a phone number. Veronica picked up the phone and dialed each number with precision.

"Hello?"

"Duncan? It's Veronica."

"Veronica? What? Why are you calling me? They can track down this number. I need to go now."

"Duncan, no. The Manning's, they were arrested--long story, but the charges were dropped. You can come home." The line went silent. "Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Uh, I don't know if I can come back there."

"No, Duncan, you have to. You can finally come home."

"Well, I mean, okay. Yeah, okay. We'll be on the next flight out. God, I can't wait to see you Veronica. Maybe we can start fresh. I have to go. I'll see you soon."

The phone dropped from Veronica's hand.

"What?!"

**A/N2:** Dun, dun, dun. For all my patient readers, a preview of next chapter. Duncan returns home to find that nothing stays the same for long. Will Veronica tell Logan about DK's return or will she hide her relationship? Wallace will get some lovin' action and a wedding is in the works.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars. Everything belongs to Rob Thomas.

**Author's note:** Okay, first off, I suck. I've been trying and failing, obviously to write this chapter for two months. I am SO sorry, from the bottom of my heart, that it took this long. I was inspired by an idea for a story that's been floating in my head for a while. I really want to write it but I decided that I could not start another story without giving all my readers another chapter. This is an extra long one too! I promise, I have an idea where the story is going to go now so I WILL, update. If I don't do it in a timely fashion, I promise an A/N with a timeline. As always, be kind, read and review!

**Previously in _Home Sweet Home:_**

"No, Duncan, you have to. You can finally come home."

"Well, I mean, okay. Yeah, okay. We'll be on the next flight out. God, I can't wait to see you Veronica. Maybe we can start fresh. I have to go. I'll see you soon."

--

"You know, my offer for you move in still stands." Veronica paused. She liked the idea of living with Logan.

_I would have more freedom. Plus, I know Dad wants to move in with Alicia, so maybe.. no. No. Bad idea Veronica._

"I can't move in with you Logan. I don't think my Dad would be up for me moving in with my recently un-ex boyfriend in his huge house."

NEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTERNEWCHAPTER

* * *

**CHAPTER 12:**

It had been exactly twenty-one hours from the time Veronica hung up the phone to the moment she was standing in the airport, checking the status of the flight from Sydney, Australia to Neptune. She scanned the board, Duncan's flight had been delayed.

_Great. _Veronica thought. She walked over to the nearest bench and plopped down.

"Rough day?" a voice next to her asked sympathetically.

"Kind of," Veronica looked over. An older woman, surrounded by several suitcases looked calm. "Is your flight delayed?"

"By four hours. How bout you, doll? Either you're here waiting for someone or a very light traveler,"

"Waiting. My friend," Veronica paused. "His flight is delayed by an hour,"

"You paused. This guy your waiting for, more than a friend?" She asked.

"It's a long story,"

"Honey, I got four hours, tell away."

--

_Eighteen hours earlier:_

Veronica sat in silence, staring at the dropped phone receiver for several minutes. It wasn't until a loud tone rang out of the speaker that she snapped out of her daze. She placed the phone back on it's base slowly. Her mind was everywhere but in the Mars Investigation's office when there was a knock at her door.

"Veronica?" Wallace said, entering the office with a large bag of food. She stared at the door as he walked in. "VER-ON-I-CA?"

"Oh, yeah. Hi Wallace. What's that?" Veronica reached into the bag and pulled out two tacos. "Mmm, food. Thanks."

"What the hell was that? You were in some crazy daze." Wallace placed a straw in the top of his large drink.

Veronica took a large bite out of her taco. With her mouth full of food she began to answer, "Oh yeah, I just got off the phone with Duncan. He's coming home."

A large stream of cola flew out of Wallace's mouth. "What?"

"The DA dropped the charges.." Veronica took another large bite.

"And?!"

Veronica swallowed roughly. "He wants to start "fresh" with me,"

"What does that mean?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA," Veronica got up and began to pace back and forth behind her desk. "I don't think he knows that I'm back together with Logan and well, the Duncan Kane ship sailed a long time ago."

"It did. You sure?"

"OF COURSE!" Veronica exclaimed. "God, what is he thinking. Oh and what am I going to tell Logan. 'Hey Logan, we're finally back in a good place after barely speaking for four months and now your childhood best friend aka my ex-boyfriend who you think I dumped you for senior year is coming back to town with his daughter.' That conversation is going to go well,"

Wallace got up, putting his hands on both of her shoulders. "First off, calm down. Second, you need to tell him. Third, well, I don't know but that felt like it needed a third."

"Okay, I'm breathing." Veronica inhaled deeply. "Breathing. Alright. Okay, thanks for dinner Wallace. I'm going to head over to Logan's."

--

"So you're waiting for this Duncan Kane and his daughter?" the woman asked.

"Lilly. His daughter's name is Lilly." Veronica said softly. "He got a girl, Meg Manning pregnant right before we started going out again my senior year in high school,"

"So he's not with Meg anymore?"

"No, Meg died two years ago. Right after she had Lilly, well, Faith." Veronica paused, looking over at the woman who was obviously confused. "Long story short, Duncan, kidnapped his daughter from Meg's parents, who are now in jail for attempted murder and child endangerment, and has been hiding out in Sydney until now."

"Wow, kid. When you said 'Kind of', I assumed you forgot your wallet or something," The older woman sighed as Veronica chuckled. "So did you listen to your friend, Wallace? Did you tell Logan?"

"Yeah and let's say, it didn't go as I had planned,"

--

_Sixteen hours earlier_

Veronica drove around Logan's block for an hour before finally pulling into his driveway. Just as she had put the car into park, her phone beeped.

"V, I just got on a flight. Be home by 12:00PM your time. Meet us at the airport? -D" Veronica exhaled sharply and threw her phone into the passenger seat. After hitting her head on the steering wheel several times, she got out of the car and went inside to talk to Logan.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" Veronica said, busting through the door. She dropped her bag by the door before scanning Logan's empty living room. "Logan?"

"Upstairs!" He called loudly. Veronica walked up the stairs quickly.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, putting on her best fake peppy attitude and bouncing through the upstairs hallway. "Where are you?"

"In here," Logan popped his head out of the unoccupied bedroom next to his own. "Come, look."

"What did you do?" Her eyes widened. Logan had decorated the formally empty room into an almost exact replica of Veronica's bedroom at home.

"Veronica, I was serious about you moving in," he said, pulling her in from the doorway and guiding her through the room. "I tried my best to make it exactly like your room but there's a few small details missing, mainly you."

"Logan, it's amazing but.." Veronica sat down on the large bed in the center of the room.

"But what?"

"Duncan's coming home," She blurted out. Logan's happy expression quickly became dumbfounded. "I mean, he has nothing to do with me moving in here but I just couldn't think of any other way to tell you," Logan's face stayed still. "Logan, Logan! Say something."

"Uh, yeah. DK's coming home. Awesome. That's, yeah, awesome. I'll take all this stuff back,"

"Why?"

"Because you obviously won't be moving in here,"

"I never said I wasn't going to. Wait, obviously?"

"Yeah, you'll want to get back together with him when he gets back and I didn't think he'd want you living with your ex-boyfriend," Logan said, walking out of the room and down the stairs. Veronica quickly chased after.

"Logan! Wait!" She continued to follow him through the house and finally, outside. "Logan, listen to me."

"Veronica, you don't have to say anything," Logan sat down on a lounge chair on the deck. I understand,"

"Understand what? What is there to understand?" She asked frustrated.

"I ask you to move and you tell me Duncan's coming home. I thought things were going great but I guess I was wrong,"

"God Logan, when did you get so insecure?"

"With Duncan? Since senior year, when you left me for him,"

"Things were so different then, Logan, and you know it!" Veronica pulled his body to face hers. "Logan, look at me!"

"If he doesn't mean anything, then why tell me now, the same day I ask you to move in?"

"Because I found out, oh about two hours ago! I came over as soon as I found out but then I drove around your stupid block for two hours because I was scared to tell you,"

"See! You were scared." Logan stood up in fury. "You still have feelings for him, Veronica!"

"NO I DON'T! God Logan, I love you. How many times do I have to tell you that before you actually believe me?"

"I don't know," he whispered. Veronica pulled him back down to the chair and leaned in closely.

"I love you Logan. I do, I love you and only you." Veronica grabbed his chin. "Now listen to me. First off, I will never get back together with Duncan Kane. I mean, it was stupid for me to tell you right after you asked me to move in but I knew if I didn't, you would think I was sneaking around behind you, which I wasn't and won't, ever."

"I'm sorry," Logan said quietly. "I know you better than that Veronica, I just, I can't imagine losing you, again."

"You won't, promise." Veronica kissed him firmly on the lips. "Okay?"

"Yeah. Same for you."

"Good," Veronica leaned back into her chair. "So about this moving in thing?

"Oh, yeah. Uh, sorry?"

"Yeah, sorry." Veronica said. "Well, the room is real pretty."

"So you'll move in?" Logan perked up.

"I need to think it over," Veronica said.

"Think it over?"

"As in, tell my father, the sheriff, that I will be shacking up with my boyfriend,"

"And Dick," Logan offered. "Dick is hardly a selling point but.."

"Dick?"

"Yeah, Dick's officially moving in. The Grande finally kicked him out. Plus, all of his stuff is here and he has a key,"

"And he'll be taking the downstairs bedroom?"

"Yes, he will,"

"Okay, I'll go talk to the sheriff later,"

"Later?"

"A good fight calls for a good making up," Logan smiled widely. "No home runs today, batter. You'll be lucky to make it to first base, maybe second. You do hit like a girl."

"Like a girl?" Logan pulled Veronica up from the chair and lifted her into his arms. "I'll show you who hits like a girl. Home plate here I come!"

--

"Make-up sex was always the best," the older woman commented. "I mean." Veronica laughed.

"No make-up sex. I couldn't do that then be able to give a convincing argument to my father about moving in, I'd feel too guilty,"

"So you're father's the sheriff, eh? He strict?"

"Well, kind of. He's, well, our relationship is hard to explain," Veronica paused. "We're very close. My mother left us when I was a sophomore in high school. After my best friend Lilly was murdered, my dad, the sheriff, went after her father, Jake Kane, as the main suspect. He was ultimately fired and they arrested another man, we, my dad and me, ultimately proved to be innocent,"

"Wait, Jake Kane? Lilly Kane?" The woman looked quite confused again. "I thought you said Lilly was Duncan's daughter?"

"Actually, Lilly was Duncan's sister, his daughter is named after her,"

"So, who really killed Lilly?"

"Aaron Echolls, Logan's dad," Veronica explained. "See, Aaron was hooking up with Lilly and secretly taping it. Oh yeah, and at this time, Logan was dating Lilly. Well, Lilly found the tapes, threatened to sell them and he hit her over the head with an ashtray. Eek, sorry."

"No, you're okay dear. I don't have a weak stomach," the older woman put her hand over Veronica's. "A lot has happened to you in the short little life of yours. How do you deal with it all?"

"Well, my dad, mostly. He's been there through everything."

--

_Fourteen hours earlier:_

Veronica unlocked the door to her apartment slowly. It was a little after ten o'clock and there was a good chance her father would still be at the office or asleep on the couch.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Keith's head sprung up as Veronica closed the door.

"Yeah, sure Dad." Veronica put her stuff down on the kitchen counter and delved into the refrigerator. "Go back to sleep."

"No, no. I'm up," Keith walked over to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "How was your day kiddo?"

"You know, besides the fact that Duncan's coming home in fourteen hours," Veronica pulled out a carton of ice cream from the freezer and grabbed a spoon. "Oh, And I got in a huge fight with Logan, it's going just spiffy,"

"Spiffy you say." Keith grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed back to the couch. Veronica plopped down on the chair next to him. "Well, maybe I can change that."

"How-wah?" She said, with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"How-wah?" Keith imitated. Veronica quickly swatted him on the leg.

"Now, tell me this genius plan of how to make my day better. It's a PONY, isn't it?!"

"Not even close."

"Okay, just tell me already," Veronica said, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Alicia and I are getting married," Keith exclaimed. Veronica spit her ice cream out, back onto her spoon.

"Married?!"

"Yeah, you sound angry," Keith said worried.

"No, no, not at all!" Veronica leapt into her father's arms. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you. Does Wallace know?"

"Alicia was planning on telling him tonight. I'm so glad your excited,"

"I am. I am! So when you two getting hitched?"

"Around Christmas. Alicia wanted a winter wedding so winter wedding it is,"

"That's soon," Veronica stated.

"Yeah, I know. So we Mars' need to make the most out of our time alone. Soon there will me another Mars to add to the clan,"

"So are Alicia and Darrell moving in here?" Veronica asked, slyly.

"No, actually, we're going to buy a house, Alicia and I. You can move in with us or.."

"Or.."

"Move in with Logan like you've been wanting to ask me since you got home,"

"How did you know?!"

"Logan called. He told me about the arrangements and I agreed,"

"Really?" Veronica exclaimed.

"Of course, Veronica. I mean, I don't exactly like the idea of you living with your boyfriend but you are growing up and living on your own was bound to happen sooner or later,"

"Thanks Dad," Veronica hugged her father again. "I promise, I won't move out until after the wedding. I want to spent as much time with my Pops before I have to share him with another woman,"

"You'll always be number one in my book, kid." Keith said.

--

"So you're moving in with the boyfriend after all? And you were so worried." the woman patted Veronica on the shoulder.

"Well, if it wasn't for the great timing of his and Alicia's engagement, I'd be held hostage in my room until I was 50,"

"You like Alicia?"

"I love her. Wallace, you know, my best friend, the one with the tacos," the woman nodded. "That's her son. I can't think of two people better suited for each other than my Dad and Alicia, plus, it'll be nice to have Wallace as a sibling,"

"So in the end, after all the hurt and pain, you're happy?"

Veronica laughed. "I guess I am,"

"Sydney, right?" the woman blurted.

"Yeah, Sydney. Flight 353," Veronica said, anxiously.

"Status just changed, looks like it just landed. You ready?"

--

_Three hours earlier:_

Veronica stood in her room, blankly staring at herself in the mirror as she put a comb through her hair. In the corner of her mirror, a small piece of paper caught her eye. She pulled it from the mirror's frame, her hand rubbing against it.

"True love stories never have endings," she read out loud. It was a fortune, the one Duncan gave her on her 18th birthday. Veronica read it again then walked over to the picture of Lilly, Duncan, Logan and her at their last Homecoming together, and stuck it in.

"You ready to go?"

"Of course," Veronica said, turning around and placing her hand in Logan's.

"I'll drop you off at the airport so you can check on the flight, then I'll swing around and pick up Dick, Mac and Wallace, and meet you back in Terminal 3,"

"Sounds perfect,"

--

"Is that him, over there, walking towards us?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, that's Logan." Veronica waved him and the others over. "I feel so lame for asking you this but, I never caught your name,"

"Name's LouAnn, doll. And don't worry about it," LouAnn nudged Veronica. "Boy, he's a handsome one."  
"I know. I got lucky,"

"Luck ain't got nothing to do with it," she paused for a moment. "Well, my flight is leaving in ten minutes, better get hustling."

"Where are you heading?" Veronica quickly asked as LouAnn was grabbing her suitcase.

"In search of what you have, pure happiness, doll. Best of luck to ya,"

"Thanks for talking with me, LouAnn. I hope you find it."

"Oh, I will," LouAnn said, walking away. Logan, Dick, Wallace and Mac sat down next to Veronica.

"Who was that?" Mac asked.

"LouAnn," Veronica said plainly.

"Lou who?" Dick questioned, sarcastically.

"LouAnn. We've been talking for the past hour. Made me realize that what I got, everything, is pretty great,"

"Exactly, V. Come on, we're going to be related," Wallace said.

"And you're moving in with me," Logan said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't forget about me," Dick exclaimed. Everyone started to laugh until Mac began to point furiously at the gate to their left.

"And Duncan's finally home," she said.

"Hey Daddy? Is dat Veownica and Wogan?" a little blonde girl asked loudly, pointing to Veronica and Logan made their way to the gate.

"Yeah, Lilly. Those are Daddy's best friends," Duncan said, sweeping her up into his arms and dropping his bags to meet his friends.

"Duncan! You're home," Veronica said, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I am, I missed you," he said, embracing her grip. After a minute, Veronica let go, placing her hand on the small of Logan's back.

"DK," he said, shaking Duncan's hand, and hugging him. "We missed you man."

"I've missed you guys too." Duncan said. The little blonde girl in his arms poked him furiously on the cheek. "Oh, excuse me. Logan, Veronica, this is Miss Lilly Kane, the second," The little girl smiled nervously before digging her head into Duncan's shoulder.

"God, she looks just like Lil," Veronica stated.

"I was just going to say that," Logan responded.

"I know and everyday, she's more and more like her. It's just like having Lilly back," Duncan said. He reached down to grab his bag which Logan quickly snatched away. He put his arms around Veronica. "It's like the Fab four is finally back together."

**A/N2:** I love the DuVe friendship so I'm going to TRY to incorporate that but BUT.. I think Duncan may not get the picture that Logan and Veronica are back together. Also, an Alicia/Keith wedding and Veronica moves in with Logan up next!!


	13. Author's Note

Hiatus:

Hey guys. So sorry to post this as a chapter. I hate receiving emails when it's actually an A/N, not an actual update. My laptop has to be sent away to be fixed so I don't know if my old computer will be fast enough to do anything on so I'm going to go on my first hiatus. I'm supposed to get it back in 1-2 weeks so I promise, 1-2 days after I get it back, there will be a real update! Thanks so much for your patience!

-Penny


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!

**Author's Note: (Sorry for accidentally labeling as a chapter!)**

**Okay, I'm officially the worst author ever. I've had so much going on in my life that I've definitely forgotten about all the readers I have. I can apologize and give lots of excuses (schoolwork, no time, etc.) but I won't. Instead, I'll give you the real reason. I've been completely lost on where to go with this story so instead of just asking everyone on here where I should go.. I've just put it off. So now that I've found the time/energy to put into writing, I've come to you..**

**If you have the time/energy, please re-read the story. I'm going to give you my ideas for this chapter (not all of them because I don't want it to be pointless to read) and I want all of my readers to inspire me with some brilliant ideas. If no one responds with any ideas that jump off the page then I think I'll be ending this story after this chapter. I don't want to but if I can't find a viable storyline, I'll have to. I promise though, I will be starting another fic in its place if this happens! Okay so onto my ideas for what will be Chapter 13:**

**First off, this chapter is going to take place three months later (in the month of December and is going to focus around the wedding of Keith/Alicia with flashbacks in between) During the flashbacks.. of course, a Duncan/Veronica run in. Duncan has feelings for her still and that has to be sorted out, not only with her and Duncan but with her and Logan too. Duncan/Lilly living with Logan/Veronica. Impact of Duncan being home. In real time is where I'm having the problem. What should happen after the wedding? Any drama during? What should be going on with Duncan 3 months later? **

**Please, PM me with any ideas or comment! I'll delete this A/N and replace it with a confirmation on when I'm going to be posting the next chapter. Thanks so much to everyone for reading/taking interest in this story.**

**With many apologies,  
Penny Lanex3**


End file.
